100 Days with Mr Arrogant
by Obsidian.Jade.Love
Summary: She scratched his motorcycle. He demands 3 thousand. She refuses. He slaves her. 100 days of torture. Or paradise? Senior year is going to be different. SASUSAKU. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**OBJ Presents..**

**  
100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Sasuke and Sakura style!**

**-  
**

A/N: I'm back! Yes, I am. (: I want to thank you all for the reviews that I've received for my previous FF. I'm sorry this took long to get out. I wanted to write more chapters ahead, so I won't be rushing and you know, with getting the chapters up and all.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure that some of you guys have heard of this title before. It was a Korean drama/movie thing. The name just hit a button in me, and I just _had_ to write. The plot is _kind_ of the same. Not really, though.

Some of you guys might know what will happen because you guys might have had watched the series of '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant' Well.. it's kind of like that. Not much, though (: Because I haven't watched the drama myself. Which is kind of a good thing, so I won't be doing it _exactly_ the same. But the plot is similar. Not the same. So, yeah. Hope you guys like (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or this name. This plot is mine. It is similar to the drama, but it's not the same. This plot is mine. It's similar to the real thing. It's just twisted to be Sasuke and Sakura style ;)**

**-**

Haruno Sakura was rushing to school. It was her senior year, and she couldn't afford to be late _all _ the time. She prepared herself a small breakfast, waving goodbye to her mother quickly.

Sakura was 18. Her hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short. She had short hair for awhile, but this time she wanted to grow it out. The usual short hair with the slightly spiky ends now fell and draped over her shoulders, tickling just below her shoulders.

Sakura and her mother lived alone in their small flat in the main part of Konoha. Sakura's father worked in the states, running a clothing company. Yes, the Haruno family was wealthy.

Yet, Sakura didn't like being spoiled. She didn't enjoy taking and spending money from her father & mother. Her mother had a job with another clothing company, in relation to her father's company.

Life was good for Haruno Sakura.

She jumped in her car, a car that wasn't special or anything fancy. She nibbled on her breakfast quickly as she drove to her school.

A yellow light. She glanced at the clock. 8:58. If she didn't make this.. she would be late for school. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them once again, she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, stepping harder on the gas pedal.

She smiled as she crossed the intersection, when –

_BAM_

What was that? She was in shock. Something bumped into the side of her car. She hurriedly, and trembling, un hooked her seatbelt, getting out of the car.

And there it was. A motorcycle that sat beside her car. The man that had ridden it stepped off it swiftly, taking of his helmet. Which revealed a heaven sent face. Oh, and those obsidian eyes –

"You should watch where you're going." The man spat.

Sakura growled. "Who are you?" No matter how good this guy looked, he was a _jerk._

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said hotly.

Sakura fumed. Uchiha, eh? The other company that was rivaling against hers? She growled.

"Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going." She spat back equally.

Oh, this girl had guts, hey? Not a fan-girl. She's different. Sasuke pondered quietly, raising a brow and running a hand through his slick hair.

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno, hey?" Yeah. It _was_ their company's rival.

"What school do you go to?"

"Leaf High."

Sasuke raised a brow. Then how come he's never seen her around? Was she one of those out casts? She couldn't be.

"Give me 3, 000 dollars."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"3, 000 dollars. Right now. The damage that you did to my motorcycle."

Sakura inspected his bike. She raised a brow. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, there is." He pointed to a large scratch the stretched across the bottom.

Sakura huffed. "I don't have my money with me. I'm not getting anymore money until 4 or 5 months from now." She said with an edge.

Sasuke raised a brow. "I'm not letting you get away unless you pay back the damage that you've done."

Sakura crossed her arms defiantly. "No. You heard me, I didn't stutter."

Sasuke scoffed. What was up with this girl? And pink hair? That girl has a forehead the size of a bill-board.

"Come on, pinky." He snorted.

Sakura raised a fist to his face. "What did you call me?"

"Pinky. Give me my money."

Sakura slapped his arm. "No. Get away from me!" She spat. Yes, that guy was hot. And yes, she has seen him around school. So _that_ was the number one most wanted guy.

She scoffed. What a jerk.

She climbed back into her car, heading for school. And surprisingly, she arrived at the same time with 'Mr. Jerk'.

She ignored him as they walked to their class. 15 minutes late.

Sakura walked in first, Sasuke trailing behind her. She bowed as she walked into the classroom. And surprisingly, their ever-late sensei was already there. "Sorry, Kaka-sensei. I ran into some trouble," she mumbled as she glared daggers at the Uchiha.

Sasuke only grunted, flashing an ignorant smirk her way.

The girls drooled. And they glared.. at a certain pink-haired girl.

-

Sakura, heading for her car to finally finish the never ending day, was tugged back. She growled. She snapped her wrist away, turning around.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She growled.

Sasuke only smirked. "I need that money for the motorcycle."

Sakura scowled. "You have plenty of money. Use your own."

Sasuke shook his head mutely. "No. You owe me, Haruno."

Sakura sighed. "I told you! I don't have the money until my dad sends more!" She yelped in his ears.

Sasuke took her wrist. "You're coming with me, then."

Before Sakura could react, she was getting dragged by the wrist. By the oh-so-good-looking-jerk, Uchiha Sasuke.

-

"What the hell are we doing here?" She spat as they entered the guidance counselor at the school.

Sasuke only grunted, tugging her inside and setting her down beside him in front of the desk of the counselor.

And there at the desk sat Shizune. "Shizune-san?" Sakura asked. Shizune flashed her a smile. She gave the two a questioning look as they had come together.

"Ano, Sasuke, Sakura. What can I help you with?"

"I want to sign Sakura up for a legal enslavement agreement."

Sakura could only shut her open mouth, and blink many times to take in what Sasuke had just said.

"What!" She blurted out, standing up and yelping in front of Shizune and Sasuke.

"You owe me, Sakura." He lectured once again.

"What!" She said once more.

"I am _not_ going to be your personal slave!" She said.

Shizune only cocked a brow. "And what is this for, Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"She wrecked my motorcycle, and she hasn't the money to pay it back. I say it's fair."

Shizune looked over to Sakura. She did love this girl. But trying to compromise with Uchiha's? Not the best thing.

Shizune raised a finger. "I'm going to call Mrs. Haruno."

And she turned around, walking over to somewhere deeper into the office.

Sakura only glared daggers at him for the whole 5 minutes that Shizune away, while Sasuke gave her smirks. Sakura growled at him. This was _not_ the best to start of your last year at your high school.

Shizune came back with an apologetic look. "Sakura, your mother has agreed. She said you need the part-time job, anyways."

Sakura gaped. "Where am I going to stay?"

"At my mansion. Now be quiet." Sasuke said flatly.

"Sakura, if your mother has agreed, then it's settled."

She took out a few papers. "You two are the first couple for this."

Sakura scowled. "It's because Sasuke is the only jerk around here!" She said as she fumed and signed her signature on the paper, Sasuke as well.

"Now. Sasuke, you cannot push her to her limits. There are things that you must remember. The maximum of the hold you have on her is 100 days, or until she pays you back. She can't do major things for you, but must only do minor things to pay you back. You get it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, nodding.

She shooed them off. "I've got to get going to the principal's office. Tsunade-sama is going to need her sake."

Sakura and Sasuke stormed outside the school grounds.

"Better pack up, my pink slave. You're to meet at my house tomorrow morning at 6 am. Be late? I'm doubling your work."

He sent her a smirk, and climbed onto his motorcycle.

Sakura fumed. She stomped her feet on the ground, and stormed inside her car.

-

"Mom! How could you agree to this!?" Sakura fumed as she and her mother ate their dinner.

Her mother shrugged, smiling. "You said you don't like being spoiled, ne? So I guess this is good for you. And come _on,_ Dear. This is the Uchiha's were talking about!"

"I know! You know that we're against them with the company stuff. Then why are you sending me over there? To spy?"

Mina shook her head. (Sakura's mother) "I'm sending you over there because I know that you will do good to that boy. He's good looking, too. And maybe we can settle things between our companies."

Sakura huffed. "I'm going to pack."

And when Sakura scrambled up the stairs, she missed the mischievous smirk that played on her mother's lips. This could be interesting. She thought to herself.

-

When Sakura got up that morning, she threw on a faded cream colored shirt, and black baggy pants to go along with it. Totally out of her usual branded clothes.

She grabbed all her large, three bags that held more than half of her room in it.

When she had her small breakfast, she kissed her mom, and threw her a pitiful look. Her mother only smiled. "I'll come to visit. Mikoto and I are very good friends, although we're against each other in our company business."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "See you, mom. Love you."

"Take care, hon."

Sakura made her way outside to her car, dumping her bags in the back seat.

-

When she drove up to the mansion, it was _great._ The gates opened up for her, leading her to a circular yard. She parked her car in the front, and thankfully, butlers and maids had come to pick up her bags.

"Eek! It's Sasuke-kun's girl."

The maids had squeaked as Sakura approached the front doors. Sakura rolled her eyes. They have _no_ idea. She still had no idea what the hell she was doing here, and why she actually agreed to all this nonsense.

She thought she must have been going crazy. It was his eyes! Those eyes hypnotized her. She growled.

"So, pinky. You actually came through?" Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts, leading her up the stairs.

He shoved her in a large room. So large that it was 3 times larger than her room. "You'll stay here. When I need you, I'll call you. Other wise, go on the computer. Watch TV. Do something."

He shrugged, leaving her to the room and un pack.

She threw herself on the large, Queen sized bed that was neatly made, and sighed.

What the hell was she doing here again?

Oh yeah. She was Uchiha Sasuke's "Pink Slave."

And this was just the start of this all.

-

**Oh em gee. Okay, so this is the first chapter to it all :) Haha. So yeah..**

**Well, guess what? I'm already on chapter 3. I've decided to write the chapters so I won't have to bustle around, trying to put the chapters up. You want the next chapter? REVIEW!**

**Haha. There's 2 chapters waiting for you ;)**

_**Another OBJ Production**_

**- OBJ**


	2. Chapter 2

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 1**

**-**

So, starting from today, Sakura was going to be living a _hell._ She stooped down low to finish the last drawer of her clothes. She walked over to the bathroom that was inside her bedroom, brushing her hair, and studying herself in the full, body mirror.

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm stuck in this mansion with Mr. Arrogant." She growled. "I don't even know my way around here," she spoke to herself in the mirror.

She walked back inside her room, changing into different clothes for school. She changed into a short, plaid skirt, throwing on a red camo, with a white sleeveless polo.

She pranced outside her room, already lost. She walked down the long flight of stairs, and found herself back on the main floor. Ahead of her was the kitchen. She had nothing better to do, so off to the kitchen she went.

And that's where her 'slavery' had begun.

"Hey, pinky. Mind getting me some breakfast?"

Sakura, startled turned around swiftly found herself pressed up against Sasuke's hard body. His breath trickled the top of her head, as she was about a head shorter than he was.

Sakura flushed, and pushed him away. When she turned around, she could hear Sasuke whistle. "Let me change, first." She said with an attitude. She didn't get to, because Sasuke pulled her back. He growled, and pushed her towards the fridge.

"Stupid bastard," she muttered under her breath. Sasuke, amused, sat himself down at the large table.

Just then, Sakura thought who was the most beautiful woman that she'd ever seen walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke, ohayo."

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother smiled and turned to Sakura. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Sakura." He said flatly.

Mikoto smiled gently, walking towards Sakura. "You're a beautiful lady, and if I may, why are you here so early?" She asked kindly. Sakura played the kindest smile that she could.

"Ano, well –"

She was cut off as Sasuke but in. "She's Mina's daughter. Her mother is.. busy. She'll be staying here for awhile." He lied, not wanting to tell her about their 'legal slavery.'

Mikoto nodded. "Ah, well, I hope Mina does visit soon."

And with that, she fled from the kitchen.

Sasuke waved Sakura off. "Come on, get on with the breakfast."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

-

Sasuke patted Sakura's arm. "Good job, pinky. Now go get me a tomato." He said as he looked down at his rice and eggs.

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "What the hell do you need a tomato for?"

Sasuke gave her a look. "What? I like tomatoes."

Sakura found this slightly cute, yet, she was ticked off at the same time.

-

When Sakura had watched, and waited for Sasuke to finish his breakfast, she went to the counter and washed his used dishes. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura, only to get Sakura shoving him away.

Sasuke plastered a fake look on his face. "My pink slave doesn't like me? Ouch."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We're going to be late for school." And with that, she fled off back to her room to grab her things.

She came back downstairs in a matter of minutes, book bag and all.

Sasuke led her outside. She was starting to walk down the long yard, when Sasuke stopped her. "Get on." He said as he sat atop a motorcycle.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "You wish." She said and she proceeded to walk onwards.

Sasuke growled. "Come on, _Pink Slave,_" he emphasized on her so called 'nick name.'

Sakura growled. She walked back to where Sasuke sat on his motorcycle, and positioned herself behind him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Well, well. It's not everyday I get a girl pressed up against me so tightly, ne?" He asked with a flirtatious tone.

"Shut the hell up. Save it for your fan girls, you play boy."

Sasuke only smirked.

They sped off, leaving Sakura clinging on for dear life.

-

When they arrived, they were greeted by a roar of fan-girls. Most of them were drooling and screaming out to Sasuke.

"Marry me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ooooh! Sasuke-kun!"

"I want to mother your children!"

"Let's get married!"

All this bothered Sakura to no extent. "What bitches," she murmured as Sasuke only gave her a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun? Who is this girl?" A girl that looked familiar walked up to Sasuke, clinging around his arm. Sakura only rolled her eyes, wanting to walk away.

Sasuke only shrugged. "A friend."

Sakura gagged inwardly. "Friend my ass," she muttered under her breath, but arms wrapped around her tightly. She looked up to Sasuke's face, scowling at him. She struggled to get free, but it was futile.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you like this girl? See! She doesn't even like you! She's ugly, for Kami-sake!"

Sakura growled, giving the girl a bad look.

"Ami, go away. She's my friend." Sasuke warned her.

Ami only glared at Sakura, and sent a flirtatious look to Sasuke. "I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" She waved, sending him a wink and a blow-kiss.

Sakura gagged inwardly. Once more.

Sasuke's arms that were around her fell limp to his side, beckoning her inside the school.

"Oi! Teme!" A voice called out. Sakura trailed behind Sasuke. "Can I leave now?" She whispered with an edge. Sasuke shook his head. "Nope."

"Shut _up_ dobe." Sasuke spit out at Naruto. Naruto only gave him a pout.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted. Sakura flashed him a smile.

"I'm going to go look for the girls." She said before Sasuke could answer. He sighed, letting her dash off to wherever.

-

"Forehead-girl!" A voice called out.

"Ino-pig!"

Sakura let out a breath in relief. "Why wasn't your phone on for the whole night?" Ino asked as Sakura approached her.

"I was.. busy."

Ino shrugged. "I called your home. Your mother said you were out with _Sasuke._" And Sakura didn't miss the wriggle of her eye-brows. Sakura snorted.

"That jerk? He's an ass." She scoffed.

Ino gasped. "What are you talking about? He's the number one most wanted guy."

"Well count me out."

Ino shook her head. "Where did you guys go? A date?"

Sakura shook her head. "You'll never believe it –" She was cut off there by Hinata and TenTen approaching. "Sakura! Where were you last night? You disappeared!" TenTen had called out. Hinata came up to them, greeting Sakura silently.

"Sakura, where were you?" TenTen asked once more. But before Sakura could answer, Ino had but in. "She was with _Sasuke._" She said with the same wriggle of her eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

TenTen and Hinata gasped. "Oh, Sakura. You finally have a boyfriend?" TenTen asked. Sakura shook her head. "Come on, Sakura. You're the only one out of all of us that doesn't have a boyfriend."

Sakura shrugged. "Does it matter? You are all happy with your boyfriends. 'Oh shika-kun!' 'Neji..' 'Naruto-kun..'," she imitated her three friends, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Really, Sakura. I think it's time for you to get yourself a boyfriend," Ino added.

Sakura shrugged. "But last night was nothing. And I'm not sure if I could spend a lot of time with you guys after school anymore.." She trailed off.

Ino cocked a brow. "Why?"

"I'm Sasuke's slave."

And thus, her three friends burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You are – kidding – me – right?" Ino had said in between laughs and snorts.

Sakura sweatdropped. "No, Ino. I'm not!"

"What – happened?" TenTen spoke up.

"I scratched his motorcycle. He demands that I pay for it, but my dad isn't going to give me money until 4 or 5 months. So, he signed me up for legal slavery."

"And your mom agreed?" Hinata piped up.

"Sadly, yes." Sakura replied.

"Well, we'll miss you, forehead." Ino said as she punched Sakura lightly on the arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you guys could come over. Your boyfriends are friends with Sasuke and all.." Sakura trailed off.

_Ring Ring_

The late bell rang. And with that, the three girls headed off for their home room with Kakashi.

-

It was now lunch, thankfully. Sakura sat at a crammed table with her friends. All couples sitting together. And un willingly, Sakura was stuck beside Sasuke.

"Feed me." Sasuke said as he handed Sakura a fork. Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you _kidding_ me? I thought I was your slave only at your 'mansion'," Sakura growled. Sasuke shook his head. "No. Now feed me."

Sakura raised both his hands. "You have these. Now use them!" She said, turning away from him. Sasuke pulled her hand. "No, Sakura. You are _mine._ Now feed me." He said defiantly.

Sakura looked around her. All their friends were either busy with their boyfriends, or chatting among each other. Sakura hesistantly raised the fork to his mouth. Sasuke smirked.

When Sakura played a mischievous look on her face, Sasuke stopped her. "If you dare put that anywhere that isn't my mouth, I'll make you do things that you'll _hate._" A small growl escaped from Sakura's lips.

Sakura once againt lifted the fork to his lips, feeding it to him gently as Sakura rolled her eyes.

And that's when the whole lunch room's chatter stopped. If a pin dropped to the floor, it would be _loud_ and _clear._

That's when Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, causing fan-girls to go crazy. Sasuke hushed them, raising his hand. "Shut up, you all. Go back to your own lunches," he said with an attitude.

When he sat back down, he was tugged on the arm by Naruto who sat beside him. "What the hell was that, teme?"

Even TenTen, Neji, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru were shocked.

"She fed me?" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But why?"

Sasuke stooped down to Naruto's ears. "She's my slave." He said quietly.

"What! Sakura-chan is your slave!" Naruto yelped out so only that their table could hear. This caused the groups mouths to bump open. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's a legal one, dobe." Sasuke replied, bonking him on the head.

"Why?"

"Because she owes me some money. She's paying it off."

Naruto nodded. And the group could only gape.

-

The day had gone by quickly, thankfully. Sakura thought to herself.

She rode back with Sasuke, trying to thump him on the head on the way back. But if she lifted a hand from his waist, she was as good as dead.

When they arrived, the maids and butlers had greeted them with bows and smiles.

Sasuke and Sakura walked upstairs, Sakura disappearing back into her own room.

She changed into a white t-shirt, a pair of green short-shorts under. She sat herself down on the computer, bored, and had nothing to do. She logged herself onto her instant messenger.

-

**JadexLove **has signed on.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa **has signed on.

**Whiteeyedbeauty** has signed on.

**ChocolateandDaggers** has signed on.

-

**JadexLove:** Get me out of this hell, please, someone!

**InoxShikaxLuvYa:** Oh, atleast you have rights to go on the computer.

**JadexLove: **-- Ino, I'm not in jail.

**Whiteeyedbeauty: **Sakura, the boys are coming over there tomorrow. Do you think us girls could come?

**ChocolageandDaggers: **Yeah, Sakura. It'd be fun!

**JadexLove:** I don't know.. Maybe you should ask the guys to ask Sasuke. But I'll try..

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Try your best, Forehead!

Sakura was in mid – typing as Sasuke called her. "Sakura! Get over here!" Sasuke had called from his room.

**JadexLove: **Brb. Sasuke is calling me.. --

Sakura walked to Sasuke's room, finding him shirtless. "What the hell?" She said as she covered her eyes. Sasuke only smirked as he sat down on his computer chair. "I know you like it. Be a good pink slave and get me some tomato juice." He said to Sakura.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "You have other maids, you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I like you better."

Sakura pretended that what he just said was a bad thing.

She came back from the kitchen holding his oh-so-tomatoey tomato juice. He waved her off. "Thanks, Pinky." Sakura rolled her eyes, making her way back to her room.

**JadexLove: **Sorry about that. He only wanted me to get his damn tomato juice!

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Holy..

**JadexLove: **I know!

**FateDestiny **has signed on.

**RamenKing ** has signed on.

**..Troublesome **has signed on.

**OnyxObsidian **has signed on.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Shika-babe!

**..Troublesome: **Ino.. --

**RamenKing: **Hinata-chan!

**FateDestiny: **TenTen.

**JadexLove:** Kill me..

**OnyxObsidian: **Hey, Sakura. Get over here.. I need you to do something for me.. ;)

**FateDestiny: **I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that.

**RamenKing: **Sasuke-teme, you are horrible.

**..Troublesome: **Oh, god. Troublesome.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Go on, Sakura! He's calling you. ;)

**JadexLove: **I'm not going over there..

**OnyxObsidian:** Come on, Sakura. Please?

**JadexLove: **Brb --

And so, Sakura pushed herself away form the computer, and pushed through Sasuke's door unwillingly.

"What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to see my Pink Slave." He added with a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes, cursed him, and stormed back into her room.

**JadexLove:** Sasuke. You are so..

**OnyxObsidian: **Good.

**RamenKing: **Hold on while I barf.

**OnyxObsidian: **I'm out of here. Sakura, let's go. Make me some dinner.

**JadexLove: **You wish.

**RamenKing: **Oh, Sakura. Go make him dinner. You guys are bickering like a married couple.

**JadexLove: **One thing, Naruto. We are _never, ever_ going to get married. _Ever._

**OnyxObsidian: **Let's go Sakura.

**JadexLove **has signed off.

**OnyxObsidian: **This is awesome. (Y)

**OnyxObsidian** has signed off.

**-**

"Thanks for the dinner." Sasuke said with a wink, as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, cursing under her breath. "I don't care anymore. I'm going to bed."

She scrambled up the stairs, brushing her teeth, washing her face and throwing herself under the covers of her bed.

"Kami, why me?" She asked silently as she tossed around in the large bed.

She closed her eyes, and hopefully she wouldn't be disturbed through out the night.

-

**End of Day 1.**

**-**

**Alright. There's another chapter. Love you all. And yes, I updated the same day that the story came out. Because I am cool like that. Haha. Love you all. Review! I've written chapter 3. There's two more chapters waiting for you. ;)**

**- OBJ**


	3. Chapter 3

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 2**

A/N: Yes, if you guys _haven't_ noticed.. Sasuke _is_ a play boy type of boy. And Sakura does like him, yet she finds him so arrogant and yeah.. Haha. Well, just wanted to let you guys know if you wondered why Sasuke wasn't the usual cold person he is. Well anyways, READ ON :)

**-**

Sakura shifted in the position that she was in as she lay down in her bed. She smiled quietly, comfortable in her sleep –

"Wake up." A deep voice muttered, shaking her arm.

Sakura only shrugged the arm off, yawning. "Leave me alone.."

"Wake up, Pinky.."

"Nngh.." Sakura groggily sat up right, and thus, hell broke loose. "Bastard! What are you doing in here?" She asked, holding a blanket up to her chest to cover her body. Yes, Sakura was only wearing her bra and underwear.

Sasuke was taken a back, as he stepped away from her. "What? I had to wake you up."

"What the hell! What time is it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "6."

"What the hell! Why would you wake me up so early?" She asked, fuming. Sasuke shrugged. "I woke up early and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Sakura punched him on the arm, un aware that as she did so, the blanket fell down. Sasuke gaped. "Oh – "

Sakura flushed. "Get out! Go! You perverted bastard!" She fumed at him as he backed away slowly. And before he closed the door, he flashed a wink at her. "Not bad."

Sakura blushed, and mouthed a color of words to him. Sasuke chuckled, and closed the door.

-

Sakura stomped down the stairs unwillingly to the kitchen. She made him breakfast with a stubborn look at her face.

Amused, Sasuke watched her send angry looks at him, as he leaned against the counter. Sasuke only found this fun to watch.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura spat.

"You." He replied. Sakura snorted.

She pushed him over to the table, handing him his usual breakfast. "So the group's coming over here today.." Sasuke said as he swallowed.

"And?"

"I got an outfit for you."

This caused Sakura's eyes to widen. "If it's some slutty – "

"It's not."

Sakura sighed. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

Sakura shrugged, waiting for Sasuke to finish his food. She washed the dishes, had a small breakfast of her own and followed Sasuke up to his room. Which, she'd never seen before. His room was as big as hers, a modern type of room. The layout was the same as hers except he had way more 'expensive and electronical' things.

He shoved an outfit in her face. Sakura pried it off her face, holding it up. "Oh, I am _not _wearing – "

Sasuke shook a finger in her face. "Remember. What I say you do, you_ do._"

Sakura huffed, wanting to mouth him off right that second. "Put it on." He said before she could reply to him.

He shoved her to the corner of the room. Sakura was just about to take her shirt off when she found Sasuke still looking at her. "Turn around, you pervert!" She flushed. Sasuke chuckled, bud did so anyway.

She turned around, and gagged inwardly. "What the hell is this?" She asked as Sasuke turned around. Sasuke's eyes were just_ bulging_ out of his head.

"Oh, I think they made it shorter than it should be." He pointed out with a dry smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You think?" She said as she tugged at the hem, wanting to cover her thighs.

"Don't. You look good." He said.

"Wait. Did you just say that without sarcasm?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

Sakura raised up her hands. "You are one weird man."

She said as she stalked off back to her room to change into more _ahem_ appropriate clothes.

-

When she came back downstairs to meet Sasuke, she was in a red turtle neck t-shirt, a black skirt to match it. Sasuke winked at her, and Sakura only mouthed some 'words' to him. Sasuke chuckled, pulling her up to the motorcycle.

When they had arrived at school, the horrid fan-girls decided they should show up. "Sasuke-kun! Who is that ugly bitch with you?" They screamed out indifferently.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Be jealous, bitches!" She screamed out. This just caused the girls to gasp, and start to mouth off like the usual stupid and one-tracked mind those girls were.

Sakura chuckled, and led Sasuke inside the building. "I thought I was the one in charge of you." He said as he let Sakura tug him by the hand. Sakura sent him a growl. "I had to get away from those girls."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sure. You probably just wanted to be alone with me."

Sakura snorted. "Believe me. I spend way too much time with you anyways." She rolled her eyes, which was now becoming a habit.

She met up with her friends, all of them happily with their 'boyfriends'.

"So Sasuke, you're forcing Sakura to hold your hand now?" Neji asked as Sakura and Sasuke had approached.

Sasuke scowled, Sakura did the same. She shoved him away playfully, causing Sasuke to smirk the slightest. "So Sakura-chan, what did Sasuke-teme make you do yesterday?" He said with a wink.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke cut her off.

"That's not for you guys to know." He said as he tugged Sakura closer to him, as she tried to struggle free from his grasp.

"Sasuke-kun! Why the hell are you holding this bill-board head?" A blonde with some huge busts came prancing up to him, sending him flirtatious looks. Ino stepped in.

"Hey you, _Ami_. I'm the only one allowed to call Sakura that!" She said as she stepped in front of her face. Shikamaru held her back. Sakura only scoffed.

"Go away, Ami." Sasuke spoke flatly, shoving her away from him. Ami pouted. "But Sasuke-kun! We're going to end up married!" She said as she flew herself onto his arm that wasn't securely around Sakura.

The group raised their brows. Sasuke only grunted, pushing Ami off him, and walking away with Sakura. And surprisingly, Sakura didn't push him away -

Until they reached their class. She shoved him away, giving him an angry look. "Don't take advantage of me, Sasuke-_kun._" She said the suffix flirtatiously, leaving him gaping there.

-

It was lunch, and the group was in their usual spots.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you think you could wear that dress when we get home?"

This was enough for Sakura to spit out her lunch. Well, not really. But her eyes bulged out of her head. "Sasuke. _No_." She said as she turned back to her food. She felt strong arms wrap around her, but she tugged herself away.

"But Sakura. You know that you are _my_ slave. And you _have_ to listen to me," he said as he brushed his nose against the crook of her neck. Sakura shivered, and flushed as the group turned their attention towards the duo.

"Sasuke. No."

Sasuke nibbled slightly on her neck. "Sakura.." He murmured as his hot breath trickled her skin.

Sakura found herself trying to push Sasuke away but it wasn't working.

"Sakura.. You have to listen to me.." He murmured against her skin.

Sakura shoved him away slightly.

"Sasuke." She warned him. Sasuke tugged her closer to him.

"Sakura." He said equally.

"Fine."

"Sak- Wait, what?"

"Fine."

Sasuke smirked. "Good," he said, pushing her away gently.

The group gaped.

"Sasuke-teme –" Naruto was cut off.

"Dobe, don't ask."

-

When Sakura and Sasuke got home that day, Sasuke was surprised.

"Sasuke." A deep voice muttered to him as he entered with Sakura trailing behind him.

"Father." He said with a trembled voice. Sakura could only look at Sasuke warily. Was he nervous?

Sakura found Sasuke's hand, squeezing it, and letting it fall limp back to his side.

"Sasuke. I've come back from the U.S. I'm here for tonight." And suddenly, Sasuke's small frown broke into a genuine smile.

"Father." He said once more, as his father reached out to squeeze him.

"You're only staying for tonight?" Sasuke asked as his father merely nodded. Sasuke's face dropped slightly, but returned to his normal stoic face. "Well, I'll be going to my room –"

"Wait, Sasuke. Who's the girl?"

Sakura flushed. "Uh, I'm Haruno Sakura, Mr. Uchiha." She said trembling. He chuckled. "A Haruno hey? Nice to meet you." He said as he reached out a hand for Sakura to squeeze.

When Sasuke and Sakura bid their goodbyes, Sasuke didn't miss the wink that his father sent to him.

-

"Sakura, come here for a second." Sasuke said as he pulled her into his room. "You told me you were going to wear this." He said as he threw the dress to her.

Sakura sighed. "But not with your father –"

Sasuke froze. She was right. "You owe me, tomorrow." He said as he waved her off.

-

**JadexLove** has signed on.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa **has signed on.

**Whiteeyedbeauty** has signed on.

**ChocolateandDaggers **has signed on.

**FateDestiny** has signed on.

**RamenKing** has signed on.

..**Troublesome** has signed on.

**OnyxObsidian** has signed on.

-

**RamenKing: **So, Sasuke-teme. Are we going to be going to your house tonight?

**OnyxObsidian:** My Father is here..

**RamenKing: **Really? I haven't seen him in forever! Maybe we _should_ come over there.

**OnyxObsidian: **…

**JadexLove:** Sasuke. Just let them come over.

**OnyxObsidian: **What makes you boss of me?

**JadexLove: **Come on. I owe you one tomorrow, remember? ;)

**OnyxObsidian: **… Be over here before 7.

**RamenKing: **Sound good everyone?

…**Troublesome: **.. Whatever.

**FateDestiny: **.. Hn.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Sounds great! Can't wait! XD

**Whiteeyedbeauty: **Uh. Sure.

**ChocolateandDaggers:** Mhm.

**RamenKing:** Wait. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme. What does Sakura owe you?

**JadexLove: **Well..

**OnyxObsidian:** Sakura. Let's go clean up a bit. Let's tell my father that we're going to have visitors.

**JadexLove: **Uh.. Sure.

**JadexLove has signed off.**

**OnyxObsidian has signed off.**

**RamenKing: **Is it just me, or was something really really weird about that?

**FateDestiny: **Oh, lord.

**-**

The group sat around in Sasuke's room, the boys busy watching TV, finding games to play, as the girls sat on his bed, talking.

Ino piped up. "Sasuke, you have a large bed. Do you share it with _someone._" When she had uttered the last word, she rolled her eyes towards Sakura. Which caused Ino to go falling off the bed, courtesy of Sakura.

Sakura only flushed. Sasuke shrugged. "Well I _could._" He said, but Sakura only sent him a scowl, turning the other way.

-

"See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura called out to her leaving friends. The girls waved back to her, and the guys sent her curt nods. Well, except for Naruto, who yelled, "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, are you still hungry?" Sasuke asked as he approached her from behind. Sakura turned around, and nodded shyly. He tugged her towards the kitchen, and there, sat his family. Yes, including Itachi.

"Oh, you are right, little brother. She is good looking." Itachi spoke up as Sakura sat herself down shyly beside Sasuke. Sasuke sent him a cold look. Itachi chuckled. Sakura flushed.

"O-oh, Sorry. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said as she turned towards Sasuke's family members. They smiled kindly at her, forgetting that they had already met before. Itachi sent her a flirtatious look.

"I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." He said with a smirk. Sakura flushed.

He really _was_ good looking. But he was probably finished college. He was like an older-looking Sasuke, but he held his long obsidian hair in a pony tail that fell over his back. Sakura flushed for the nth time.

And Sasuke didn't like her flushing or blushing because of his brother. He grunted inwardly.

And for the rest of the dinner, Itachi sent Sakura smirks and winks, as Sasuke secretly sent his older brother death glares.

-

When a maid had washed their dishes, not Sakura, luckily, Itachi pulled Sasuke aside as Sakura excused herself from the bathroom.

"Oh, you have a pretty girl-toy." Itachi growled in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke shivered. "Stay away from her." He said flatly.

"Oh, my brother has feelings towards the pink-head?"

Sasuke grunted. "No. Just stay away from her." He said as he shrugged Itachi off, making his way to his bed room.

-

Sakura knew that something was wrong when Sasuke only brushed past against her when they passed bye ach other when it was time for bed. And so, Sakura quietly slipped inside Sasuke's room, who was silently sitting at his desk, probably talking to Naruto.

Sakura approached him. "S-sasuke?" She asked hesistantly.

"What?" He spat as she tried to get close to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Just.. Just stay away from Itachi, okay?" He said as he turned back to his computer, leaving her standing there, backing away quietly.

But when she slipped into bed that night, she couldn't help but break into a smile.

"So, does that mean Sasuke cares for me?" She said as she slipped under the covers, a smile still lingering upon her lips.

But the thoughts still rolled in. She knew that she shouldn't get too worked up about it. She still _was _his slave. And she couldn't just assume that things are better between the two just because of what had happened earlier.

And Sakura was a smart girl. Sasuke was a play boy after all. And she couldn't just wear her heart on her sleeve.

-

**Oh my. Sorry for not updating yesterday! I'm **_**really**_** sorry! And I won't be able to update over the weekend. Maybe on Sunday, but I'm still not sure. I have parties planned for that day, and the next chapter still has some fixing to do. Not unless I do it really early tomorrow, but I'm leaving around 7 for a park party. I'm sorry you guys! You guys can wait until Sunday or Monday right? But if I have time, then I will try tomorrow! Please REVIEW! I can't believe I've already received 50 reviews for the first 2 chapters. You guys are freakin' awesome!**

_**Obsidian Jade Love totally loves you guys! **_

_**Review? I'll give you a cookie :D**_

**- OBJ**


	4. Chapter 4

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 3**

**-**

"When is school going to be over?" Sakura murmured. It was soon going to be the weekened, and she really couldn't wait. Today was Friday.

Thank god.

"Psst! Sakura! We're all heading to your place tonight!" Ino called from behind her. Sakura rolled her eyes, and made a grunting sort of noise.

Ino smiled behind her.

"Alright, class dismissed!" The teacher had yelled when the last bell rang.

-

"So, we're all going to Sasuke-teme's?" Naruto asked as the group met up somewhere in the crowded hallways.

Sasuke lifted a brow. "What are we going to do there?" He asked.

The group shrugged. There were murmurs of, "how about," and "maybe we could," and that's when Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm taking Sakura shopping." He said, and don't miss the fact that he only said _Sakura._

Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't I atleast get the weekends to myself?" She asked as Sasuke tugged her hand. He shook his head.

"See you guys around," Sasuke said coolly before dragging an unwilling Sakura out the front doors.

-

"Why the hell are you making me do this?" She asked as they reached 'their' home.

"Because you are my slave, and you do what I say. Now go and dress up in something fancy."

Sakura cocked a brow. "Why?"

"I can't let you go out looking like a rag doll." He said flatly, and pushed he up the stairs to go and change.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and glared at him playfully before scrambling up the stairs.

-

When Sakura came downstairs in half an hour, the least, she came down looking like –

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura flushed, pulling at the hem of the 'dress.'

"Y-you're wearing it?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She nodded shyly. Sasuke smirked. "Good job, slave. You listened." He said before ruffling her hair and stalking off to his motorcycle.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

When they had arrived at the large mall, Sasuke tugged her through the front doors. "What are we doing here again?" Sakura asked as her and Sasuke wandered through the malls.

"We need to get you new clothes."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What! My clothes are fine and they have nothing wrong with them!" She said as Sasuke only stared at her, amused.

He shrugged. "Does it hurt to get a few clothes here and there?" He asked as Sakura pushed him, causing him to stumble back the slightest.

He played a mischievous look on his face, and picked her up. Yes, he threw her over his shoulder. Sakura pounded on his back. "You pervert! Get me down!" She blushed. And yes, she knew that her 'rear end' was right by his face. And yes, the dress was short, as said before.

"Sasuke! Get me down, _now._" Sasuke chuckled, before letting her down to the floor, directing her into a store.

She gaped. "How could you – I can't afford – Sasuke?" She asked standing there alone, noticing that Sasuke had already walked in.

"What are we doing here? A shirt here is like a million dollars." She said sarcastically. Sasuke shrugged. "Come on." He tugged her through the racks of clothing.

He pointed towards a teal colored shirt. "Doesn't match me." He shrugged. He pointed her towards a red shirt that had a neck line that went down, and the straps were 2 fingers thick. On the hem and upwards, was a black, thin floral print.

"Not my type." She said. Sasuke took the shirt off the rack. "Try it on." He said as he shoved the shirt into her hands. She shook her head. "Sasuke, I know when a shirt won't look good on me, and this doesn't – " she didn't finish her sentence as she was shoved towards the dressing rooms.

Sasuke stood outside her door, his back leaning beside the door. "Are you done?" He asked impatiently. "Yes. But I'm not coming out!" She said through the door. Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura, come out."

"No! I look hideous!"

"Don't make me come in there."

"Fine, fine!"

Sakura came out, her hands covering her face. Sasuke pulled her hands down.

"You look good," he assured her flatly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said turning back into the dressing room. When she had finished, Sasuke took the shirt and purchased it. Against _all_ her demands.

They had entered more shops, Sasuke telling her that she had need to find a skirt to match it. And so, a black skirt that went down above the knees was purchased. And so was a purse, a head band, some jewelry and maybe a pair of shoes.

"Sasuke, you are dead. Why the hell did you buy me all this?" She asked as she stared at Sasuke who held bags. He shrugged. He pulled her towards the food court, and after a few things to eat, they headed back to 'their' home.

-

"I know! He's so stupid, I can't believe he bought me a new outfit. Don't forget the accessories!" Sakura said through her cell-phone.

"Well, Forehead-girl! That's a good thing! He actually took you shopping and didn't care how much he spent!" Ino replied.

"Well, he's stinkin' rich! What do you expect?"

"I don't know. But I'm mad at Sasuke for ruining our plans for tonight."

"Wait, what was the plan anyways?"

"We were all going to go over there."

"Yeah, and do what?"

"Stuff."

"Hm. Well, I could ask him. Or we could just have fun on Instant messenger."

"I know, but it's not as fun as actually seeing each other. Plus.. I won't be seeing Shika-kun."

"Ugh. Just call him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"But do you think we could go over there?"

"I don't know. Just long onto IM, I'll tell you there?"

"Alright. See you around, Forehead."

"See you, Pig."

-

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pouted, as she leaned herself against Sasuke's chest for some effect.

Sasuke shook his head firmly. "No. I spend too much time with them at school anyway. Why would I want to see them even more?"

"Maybe because they're your friends?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Tsk."

Sakura grunted. "Anti-social," she muttered under her breath. Sasuke only scoffed.

-

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Aw, so it's not on?

**JadexLove:** Yeah. I know, Sasuke is such a killjoy.

**OnyxObsidian:** … Watch what you say, Pinky.

**JadexLove: **Whatever, Jerk.

**OnyxObsidian:** Hn.

**RamenKing:** Isn't this amazing? Sasuke actually talking to a girl. Not shoving her away, not making any rude comments. Amazing.

**JadexLove:** Ha, sure there, Naruto. You just don't know how he is like when you're not here with us.

**OnyxObsidian:** Shut up, Sakura.

**FateDestiny: **Yes, Naruto does have a point there, Sasuke. You've never actually 'interacted' with a girl before. Well, I mean the way you are with Sakura.

**JadexLove:** I told you, Sasuke. You're anti-social.

**OnyxObsidian:** Neji, that is not true. Sakura, you don't know what you are talking about.

**ChocolateandDaggers:** Neji, you are right. Sasuke probably thought that girls had cooties. Maybe Sakura was just an exception to his 'I hate girls' thing.

**OnyxObsidian:** You all are crazy. Especially you, Naruto.

**..Troublesome: **Can this get anymore troublesome?

**RamenKing: **Hey, Teme! Watch what are you are saying! I will pound you!

**Whiteeyedbeauty: **Naruto-kun, I don't think that Sasuke really means it..

**RamenKing:** Okay :D Thank you Hinata-chan! I love you!

**Whiteeyedbeauty:** I.. love you too, Naruto..

**JadexLove:** Isn't that cute? XD

**FateDestiny:** Naruto, lay a hand on her I will kill you.

**RamenKing: **Aww! Does that mean I can't hug or kiss Hinata-chan anymore?

**Whiteeyedbeauty:** …

**FateDestiny:** Naruto…

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **Wow, Hinata! Who knew that you and Naruto were so deep?

**OnyxObsidian:** Sakura, I think it's time we should go have dinner. You know what I want?

**JadexLove: **Let me guess. Tomatoes, fish, and rice?

**OnyxObsidian:** Good job, Pink Slave.

**JadexLove: **I hate you.

**OnyxObsidian:** I know you love me. No need to say it to everybody.

**JadexLove has changed their screen name to IamSasukeIlovetomolestTomatoes**

**OnyxObsidian:** Sakura, if you don't change that I swear I will do things that you _won't_ like.

**FateDestiny: **Sasuke, that was utterly disturbing.

**RamenKing:** … Oh my god.

**InoxShikaxLuvya: **… Oh, lord.

**..Troublesome: **This is troublesome. Sigh.

**IamSasukeIlovetomolestTomatoes:** No way!

**OnyxObsidian: **Sakura..

**IamSasukeIlovetomolestTomatoes: **Fine, you kill joy.

**IamSasukeIlovetomolestTomatoes has changed their screen name to JadexLove**

**OnyxObsidian:** Let's go.

**JadexLove: **Fine, fine.

**OnyxObsidian has logged off. **

**JadexLove has logged off.**

-

After a quiet, and utterly disturbing dinner with Sakura and Sasuke, and yes, the disturbing thing was that Sasuke _wouldn't_ stop staring at Sakura.

She washed their dishes, and made their way upstairs. "Sakura, do you think you think you could help me take my shower?" He added with a wink.

And thus, the most disturbing look casted over Sakura's face.

"No way in _hell._"

"Aw." Sasuke pouted sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes, making her way towards her room. She slipped inside her bed, and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

-

**End of day 3. **

**-**

Or so, that was what Sakura thought. She rolled over, smiling. The pillows smelt so good. And were they ever warm..

She could feel strong arms that wrapped around her, pushing her up against the warm pillows –

Wait, what arms? Sakura hammered her eyes opened.

And she screamed.

The arms that were wrapped around her tightly were now beside the person, one hand propped up under their chin, so that they were literally posing.

"Oh, god. It's a rapist!" Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura." The voice called.

"Che!" She yelled back. She scrambled towards her light switch, turning it on as she fumbled around.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Sakura yelled as she literally pounced on him, her legs straddling his hips. She continuously hit Sasuke in the head, un aware of the position that they currently were in.

"Sakura, I think you can get off – "

"I'm not done with you yet! Bastard!" And so, she hit him. Over, and over and over, and – You get the point.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm taking that you like this position." Sasuke spoke up, interrupting Sakura's rant.

Sakrua jumped off Sasuke, giving him one more thump in the head.

"For Kami's sake, Sasuke! It's friggen 3 in the morning!" She said as she stood beside the bed where he lay, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Well, at least you're wearing clothes this time." He pointed out flatly. Sakura flushed, but hit him other wise.

"Sasuke, you are the stupidest, most pervertedest – yes, I know that's not a word, but you are!" She pointed an accusing finger to him. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yet you can't deny that you liked me beside you, and my arms around you." He said with a wink. Sakura blushed. "Yeah right!" She said defiantly.

"Oh? Then why were you moaning, smiling and murmuring as if you were the happiest thing on earth?" He said, a brow raised. Sakura flushed. "Shut up, and get back to your room." She said, pointing towards the door.

Sasuke shrugged, slipping from under the covers. And yes, he was shirtless.

Sakura flushed, as he walked out the door. "You'll regret it," he said with a wink and slipping outside the door.

Sakura turned off the lights, and slipped back under the covers.

And that's when she noticed that the bed seemed so much larger. And colder. And thus, she hadn't any sleep for many hours.

-

**Sorry for the wait. I'm eh, about this chapter. I'm not saying that I don't like it, it's just not my favourite. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews! I've only had 3 chapters and oh my gosh, how many reviews? That's amazing! I love you all! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! Ahh, I love you all :) **

_**OBJ Productions**_


	5. Chapter 5

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 4**

-

Sakura hummed happily to herself, as she dressed in a red t-shirt, and the usual black skirt. She brushed her hair slightly, flashed a smile to herself in the mirror and prance downstairs to the kitchen.

This really wasn't like slavery at all, she thought to herself. Well, there _was_ making Sasuke food every time he was hungry, and doing his little needs, but that really wasn't slavery.

She prepared the usual breakfast for the two, and waited until Sasuke came down for breakfast.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted in a stoic manner as he sat himself down beside Sakura. Sakura flashed him a cheeky smile.

"I've been thinking," he started as he swallowed. "I haven't been treating you right," he said.

Sakura smiled, but cocked a brow. "What do you mean? I know you haven't been treating me like royalty – "

She was cut off.

"I mean I'm not treating you like a slave." He said flatly, dropping his fork.

Sakura gaped.

"Well, can't you just let things the way they are? I mean, I'm doing fine." She said with a casual shrug.

"Exactly. You're supposed to be paying me back, and not taking a vacation. Alright?"

Sakura scowled at the boy. "Then when do we get back to this?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Whenever I feel like it." He waved her off as she washed the dishes in a sour mood.

-

When she came back down from her room, she hopped onto the motorcycle sourly.

Sasuke only scoffed.

-

"Alright. So, for today, I don't really have anything planned. Okay, since I don't have anything planned, you guys must write a 200 word essay on what the being free, and what the word free means. Got it? Good. See you guys tomorrow. And yes, I am expecting this tomorrow."

The teacher waved them off, leaving the students muttering and scowling as they exited the classroom for lunch.

Sakura grunted. "I don't want to do this stupid assignment," she grunted underneath her breath. Sasuke only shrugged.

Sasuke and Sakura found their spots at their usual table with their friends.

"Sakura, feed me." Sasuke stated once more, as Sakura only rolled her eyes and fed him quietly, causing the group to become stiff through out the lunch period.

Sakura didn't like this at all.

She hated the fact that she was going to be treated more like a slave now.

-

Sakura and Ino walked down the halls from their last period. "Seriously? He was in your bed?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"Yeah, he really was!" Sakura said, adding hand motions.

"OoOh," Ino said with a wriggle of her brows. Sakura gagged inwardly.

"Do you know why?" Ino added.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But he's probably just being the pervert like he usually is," she said with a slight shrug.

Ino nodded. "Well, forehead, I'll see you later." They squeezed each other, and bid each other goodbye.

-

The first thing prior to Sakura when she got 'home' was to begin her essay.

Yes, she didn't want to do it, but it was required. She sighed, smoothing out the blank lined paper that sat atop her desk, staring back at her.

Sakura tapped her pencil impatiently, one arm propped up on the table. She wrote the date on the right hand side, and writing, 'Free' at the top of the page.

She rolled her eyes continuously, thinking of what she could write.

'Being free means..' she stared on her paragraph. And so, the other words came to her, and she wrote them down. When she was sure she had written more or just abotui 200 words, she settled down her paper to the side of her desk, smiled to herself and pushed herself away from the desk.

She walked through the door, when her head hit something.

"Ow.." She muttered to herself.

She stepped back, and a paper was shoved in her face. "Do my report, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura scoffed. "Ha! You wish." She said before stepping aside and walking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled her back.

"Remember, _Pink_ slave? You have to do what I say, now go and do this report." He said, sending her a glare.

Sakura sighed. "Do I _have_ to?" She asked, taking the paper from Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

"Fine, meanie." She said as she stomped her way back inside her room. Sasuke only chuckled.

-

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport has signed on.**

**InoxShikaxLuvYa has signed on. **

**Whiteeyedbeauty has signed on. **

**ChocolateandDaggers has signed on. **

**OnyxObsidian has signed on.**

**..Troublesome has signed on. **

**FateDestiny has signed on.**

**RamenKing has signed on.**

**-**

**OnyxObsidian: **Sakura, what are you doing? Aren't you doing my report?

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport: **Yes, I am. I'm just going on the computer at the same time. You didn't say anything else.

**OnyxObsidian: **That report better be good, or I swear. What happened last night will happen _every_ night.

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport:** Tch. Whatever.

**RamenKing: **You know, with you guys talking like this all the time, maybe you guys should just start your own conversation!!

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport: **It's okay Naruto. Sasuke is just a retard, and obviously likes to whine and complain, and pick on everything.

**OnyxObsidian:** Yeah, sure. Whatever, Sakura. Float your own boat.

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport:** Shut up, Sasuke.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa:** Naruto was right before. You guys _are_ bickering like a married couple. (Not anything against you guys..)

**..Troublesome:** Again, you guys are a troublesome couple.

**FateDestiny:** Maybe you guys need to see a marriage counselor.

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport:** Isn't that taking things a little far?

**FateDestiny: **No. That's taking things for the _better._

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport: -**Rolls eyes-

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport:** Well, I'm out. Sasuke is probably glaring at me through the wall to do his stupid report. See you guys! Hopefully I'm still alive tomorrow. –Sarcasm-

**OnyxObsidian:** Change your name first.

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport:** Sure there, boss.

**JadexLove/Busy!PervertSasukeMakingMeDoHisReport has changed their name to JadexLove.**

**-**

Sakura finished the report early, (thankfully) so that she had some time to herself. She surfed around the internet, and looked for some things to do.

She remembered what had happened that last night. Or, you could say, at 3 in the morning. She pushed herself away from her desk, and made her way to Sasuke's room across the hallway.

She didn't even bother to knock.

"Oh, so my pink slave just _had_ to see me?" Sasuke said with a sly smile, turning around from his desk to see Sakura.

Sakura only rolled her eyes. "No. I came here to ask a question."

"And that is?" Sasuke urged her to go on.

"Why were you in my bed last night? I know that sounds wrong and all, but really." She said with a slight flush on her face.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I couldn't control my hormones." He said flatly. Sakura gaped, her eyes wider than saucers.

Then she stopped gaping. "Wait, Sasuke. Tell me the truth." She said defiantly, crossing her arms across her arms and drawing her eye-brows together.

_Flashback_

"_Little brother, she sleeps here too?" Itachi whispered darkly in Sasuke's ears as Sasuke made his way to his room. _

"_Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Sasuke spat back at Itachi. _

"_You're not the boss of me, ne?" He said with a slight smirk._

"_Tch." Sasuke replied. _

"_Maybe I'll sneak in her room tonight and –"_

_Sasuke stopped him, by looking at him straight in the eye. _

"_I told you to stay away from her, didn't I? Now just listen." Sasuke said before trying to step aside._

_Itachi stopped him._

"_Why, is she occupied with somebody else?" Itachi asked with a smirk. _

"_Maybe." Sasuke replied, trying not to show that he was unsure of what he had just replied. _

_Itachi raised a brow. _

"_So, you care about her?" Itachi asked. _

_Sasuke shook his head. "No, I don't. But I know that if she's occupied with someone else, I can't just let you prance in her room and – I don't even want to know." He scowled. _

"_Just stay away from her, Itachi."_

"_Foolish little brother."_

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke? Are you there? Can you tell me now? Because I know it's not because you couldn't 'control your hormones'," she said with slight sarcasm.

Sasuke snapped back to reality. "Itachi." Was all he said.

Sakura raised a brow, flushing slightly at the hint of the name.

Of the boy that sent her sly looks all night look at dinner.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked shyly.

Sasuke scowled. "He's a pervert, and he was sneaking into your room." He replied flatly.

Sakura gaped. "And what? I think _you're_ the pervert, because I didn't _see_ Itachi in my bed. I saw you!" She said, pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke.

"Exactly. So I can get him away from you," Sasuke dragged out boredly.

Sakura raised a brow. "So what, you care for me?" She asked with a slight smile.

"No. I don't. I just couldn't let Itachi use you for his own needs." He said with a slight shrug.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't have gotten hurt of what Sasuke had just said. Yet, it pained Sakura somewhere. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

"Whatever," she said before stalking out of Sasuke's room.

-

**Eye-Catch!** _Itachi snuck up to Sakura's room, seeing if she was awake or not. Scratch that, it was 3 in the morning. Of course she was asleep. He peered inside through the slight crack in the door, when he saw – _

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke was sneaking into the bed beside Sakura, wrapping his arms around her. _

_Itachi smirked. "So, my foolish little brother is the one who Sakura is occupied with, huh? This could be fun." He thought to himself as he creeped back downstairs to his own room._

_(This took place the night Sasuke had snuck up beside Sakura.. and you know the rest) _

-

"Sakura, go do my laundry." Sasuke literally threw her a pile of his clothes, and sent her a look with a slight smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not touching your –"

"Deal with it. And wouldn't you like to know anyway?"

"Ew, you pervert! Why would I want to know what you wear under your clothes!" Sakura yelped out.

"Because all the other girls are dying to know." He winked to her. Sakura gagged inwardly.

Without another word, she went on and did his laundry.

"Boxers, eh?" She noted to herself as she did the laundry.

_Not_ that she cared or anything.. ­–Sarcasm-

-

"So, darling. How has it been?" Sakura's mother asked through the phone.

"It's been.. Fine. I guess. Sasuke is a jerk, but I can live with that."

"He's not pushing you too far?"

"Well.. you could say that."

"Alright hon, I've got to call your father now. Take care! Love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

She clicked the phone shut, looking at the time that read 2 in the morning.

Yes, she had done more errands for Sasuke, and satisfied his little needs. (Don't even think of what you're going to think! LOL)

She stripped down into her underwear, thinking that it was a hot enough night to sleep in her under garments. She shut the light and slipped under her covers.

-

Sakura was already half asleep, when someone pushed through her door. She let out a strangled yelp, sitting up and pulling the covers to her body.

"What the hell? Sasuke?" She said, squinting through the little light that was provided through the light that sunk in from the door.

Sasuke walked closer to Sakura, standing by her bed-side.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight," he said without another word and slipped under the bed beside her.

Sakura flushed. She didn't know what to say. But the first thing, was that she was only wearing her under garments.

"It's not like I haven't seen you like this before," Sasuke said as he turned to face Sakura.

"I didn't even approve to you going on the bed!" She said, trying to push Sasuke away. But it was futile.

When Sakura reached out her hands to push him away, Sasuke only tugged her down and wrapped his arms possessively around her.

"Shut up and just enjoy it," he said, taking in her sweet strawberry scent.

Sakura still tried to push him away, ignoring the shades of red that seized her face. She thanked herself that it was dark.

Sakura bathed in Sasuke's warmth, taking in his sweet masculine scent that she couldn't even describe.

"You know, Sasuke. You're lucky I'm actually letting you sleep beside me." She said quietly, craning her head so that she could see his face.

Oh, he looked heavenly. So peaceful, and so innocent – Sakura scoffed. But still, he looked so peaceful that you couldn't even see that he was such an arrogant and ignorant person.

Sakura smiled secretly to herself.

"Mnh, I know you love me Sakura. Go to sleep," he dragged out, tightening his grip around her and holding her like there really was no tomorrow.

Sakura only closed her eyes, and complied.

-

**Eye-catch! **_A long black haired man stood outside Sakura's room, smirking slightly to himself. "Little brother," he thought to himself. _

-

**End of day 4**

**-**


	6. Chapter 6

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 5**

**-**

When Sakura awoke that morning, she found herself tangled up with the Mr. Arrogant. She flushed, and thanked Kami silently that Sasuke was still asleep.

She tried to untangle herself from the hot mess that she was in. But it wasn't all that easy. One arm thrown over his bare torso, and one leg tangled with his. His arms wrapped protectively around her and his face buried in her hair.

She sighed inwardly, and pried her arms off him, only to receive a small grunt. "Go back to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke muttered silently, shifting in his half-asleep condition. Sakura only sighed.

"Sasuke, we're going to be late – " She spoke, but Sasuke only cracked one eye open, craning his head back so he could see the time.

"We have an hour until we should get ready," and with that, he pulled her back down and shoved her head under his head, only to receive a dying sigh from the pink-haired girl.

-

Mikoto walked through the silent halls of the mansion, wondering why her son hadn't awaken yet. She peered in through the young Haruno's door that was slightly opened, wondering why she too, wasn't up.

She peered in through the door, but only saw a mess of black hair peering from under the sheets. And yet, she could see a tangle of pink hair settling right under the black one.

Mikoto was utterly surprised, seeing as the Haruno was only here to stay for awhile – or so the thought. Yet, here was her son, in bed with her friend's daughter.

But she trusted Sasuke. She knew that he knew better than that.

She closed crack opened door silently, and smiled to herself.

-

"Sasuke, I really think that we should get up now." She muttered to Sasuke, looking up the slightest, well, as far as her head would let her. She could still feel the strong grip that Sasuke held on her, but she couldn't deny that she slightly enjoyed it.

"Sakura.." Sasuke muttered in a warning matter.

Sakura only sighed. "Sasuke, we're going to be late." She sighed, untangling herself from the mess that she had gotten or Sasuke had gotten them into.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, taking some clothes from her closet and changing silently in the bathroom.

When she came out, she found Sasuke sitting up-right on the bed, his hair tangled as if someone ran their hands through his onyx locks. Sakura flushed at the sight of him. She turned away quickly, and sent him out the door.

"Go dress. Be down for breakfast," she shoved him out the door, slightly giggling at the sound of his protesting groans.

-

Thankfully, Sasuke had listened to her and came down for breakfast. He wore a plain white black shirt, messily thrown, she guessed. He wore his usual black jeans, and as he sat himself down at the table Sakura couldn't help but think that with such plain clothing that he looked good.

Sakura pushed the thoughts aside, only settling in with Sasuke as they ate their breakfast silently. Afterwards, washing the dishes and walking out the door with Sasuke.

The ride to school was the usual, and as she had predicted, the usual 'herd' of fan-girls awaited Sasuke at the front doors.

-

They walked in Kakashi's class silently, and when the class began, Sakura only sighed as the days of school was predictable, and the same that they always have been and will be.

"I'm assuming that you all have finished your essays, so, we will one by one read them out loud. How fun." Kakashi exclaimed with utter sarcasm, settling back down in his seat behind his desk, his nose buried in his perverted book.

"Naruto, you may go first." Kakashi said impatiently as he focused back to his little orange book. Naruto smiled sheepishly to the class, taking out a crumpled paper from his pocket.

"Free. Being free to me means getting to have _free_ ramen. Free ramen would be amazing! I mean, ramen is just so wonderful and yummy, and getting it free? That would make things so much better!" He babbled on and on about how ramen is his life, and how amazing it would be if ramen would be free. Things about how he would be the happiest man on earth.

Sakura only droned the sounds of the rest of the classes babbling on what being free is, until the moment that she dread the most came. "Sakura, your turn." Kakashi called to her behind his book.

Sakura sighed, taking out her smooth paper from her binder, smiling the best she could in front of the class and began to read.

"Free. What being free to me is getting to have your own freedom. Getting to do whatever you want, no one bossing you around, no little chores and needs for others." She rolled her eyes towards Sasuke here, giving him a sarcastic grin. She went on, saying the rest of the report.

And when Sasuke was called, he ruefully stood up and boredly read the essay that he had never even read.

"What being free means, is being free from slavery?" He said, not knowing that he cast more attention than there already was. He cleared his throat and went on, glaring secretly at Sakura. Sakura smiled mischievously.

Sasuke went on and read his essay, the last person to read.

Kakashi stood up from his desk. "Aa, Sasuke. Good essay. You read it as if you didn't know what you were talking about, but good job anyway." Kakashi said, waving the class off as the bell rang.

-

"Sakura, you've been drifting with us lately," Ino warned Sakura took her usual spot beside Sasuke. Sakura raised her hands in apology. "Sorry! It's just that _someone,_ has been working me." She rolled her eyes over to Sasuke, only to receive a snicker from him.

Ino pouted. "But we've missed you, forehead!" She whined. Sakura pouted, too. "Pig. I've missed you guys too." She said equally. It really was true, anyway. She hadn't spoken to Ino, Hinata or TenTen in person for awhile.

Man, was Sasuke really taking that much time from her?

She sighed. They ate lunch the way the usually did, Sasuke forcing Sakura to feed him, and Sakura did so unwillingly. She sighed, placing hers and Sasuke's food in the garbage, and heading with her friends to their health class.

They sat themselves down, couples together. And yes, Sakura was still beside Sasuke. She really was getting used to this. _Not_, that she would admit it or anything.

"Good afternoon, class." Anko, the health teacher greeted them with an edge, slamming papers down onto her desk, as her back leanged against it, arms crossed, ankles over another.

"Alright, there was a teacher's meeting last night. And though I don't want to force you guys to do it, you guys must complete this thing. It's 10 percent of your grade, so if I were you, I'd get through with this." The class raised their brows, but stayed quiet anyhow.

Anko reached behind her desk, dragging out a large box. "Alright. Boy, girl partners, alright? Hurry. 10 seconds to pick." She said impatiently as she waved them off, licking over her lips as she watched the class scramble around.

And as Sakura thought, her friends were with their beloved boyfriends. She sighed. Sasuke tapped her shoulder. "Hey, partner." He said slyly, causing Sakura to silently pray that she could die right then and there.

"Don't act like that, Sakura. We don't even know what this assignment is yet," Sasuke said as they sat back down in their seats. Sakura sighed inwardly, turning her head back to send Ino a helpless look. Ino only shrugged at her apologetically, as she sat beside Shikamaru.

Sakura sighed, turning her head back for further instructions on the assignment. Anko reached inside the box, and drew out a doll. Sakura gasped. "Oh, lord no – " But she was cut off there, as Anko started to throw the dolls to the pairs that sat inside the class.

Sakura caught the doll in a panic, and quickly handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke only scoffed. "Scared of dolls?" He asked tauntingly. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No." She said defiantly. Sasuke scoffed once more.

"Alright. You couples are going to be husband and wife until I say so. Got it? Take care of the baby. Hurt it, you'll lose marks. Yes, there's a meter thing on the back. Keep the light green. If it goes red? Your marks go down. Keep it green. Get up here so you can take the things you need." She snapped, as the couples rushed to the front desk to receive the required items.

Sakura sighed, taking the baby from Sasuke. "Look, at least it's green right now." She moaned, as she moved upwards in the line, Sasuke standing behind her as if he could care less.

"Do I have a choice to be with you?" She asked abruptly as they neared the front of the line. Sasuke turned to look at her as if she had just asked something crazy. "No." He said before turning back to the front.

Anko handed them a large blue bag, containing a baby bottle, diapers and more necessary things. Sasuke raised a brow. "It's a doll." He said flatly, holding the doll in front of Anko's face. Anko shoved it away gingerly.

"No, it's a boy." She said with a sarcastic smile, shooing them off as she handed them a bag, which Sakura took unwillingly. Sakura sighed. "Let's just call it baby, okay?" Sasuke asked as he began to walk away. Sakura tugged him back.

"Stupid. Can't you come up with anything better than that?" She asked as she rolled her eyes upwards to the ceiling. Sasuke shrugged. "It's easy to remember." He stated dryly, causing Sakura to sigh once more.

She looked at the baby that dressed in a plain blue shirt, diapers attached. She looked at the baby's eyes, which were a dark shade of purple. "Nah, I think we should go with Taro." She stated as she held the baby in the light, wanting to get a clearer look of the baby's eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You take things too seriously," he said as he returned to their seats. Sakura rolled her eyes, trailing after him. She sat down, handing Sasuke the baby, and Sasuke only rested it on the desk.

Anko cleared her throat to get the class' attention. "Alright. Yes, I know these are just dolls, but they are built to be just like babies. Got it? So if it falls down, or if doesn't get that much attention, it will cry, or whatever. To get it to stop, it's either you have to change it's diapers, it's hungry, or you should rock it until it's eyes closes and sleeps, or just stops crying. Got it? I will check the monitoring after this assignment is done. It will count how many times it has turned red, and the more it has turned red, the more worse your mark gets. Clear? Good. Answers? No. Alright, scram."

She waved them off as the bell rang.

"You take him to your next class," Sakura handed the baby gingerly over to Sasuke. "Are you kidding me? I'm not walking around with this thing – " Sakura sent him a glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I mean, I'm not walking around with, _Taro._" He said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what? Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto are probably going to be carrying their babies around. Now take it, I have P.E. and I can't watch it." She said, still trying to shove the baby gently so that Sasuke would take it.

He shook his head. "I can't have it crying during L.A." He said flatly. Sakura shrugged. "There'll be other people with babies there. Now take it before it cries." She said and stalked off, leaving him the baby bag and walking off to her P.E. class.

Sasuke sighed, taking the baby. He looked at it, cradled it awkwardly in his arms and stalked off to his L.A. class.

-

And yes, as predicted, the baby _did_ cry. And so did other babies. Some people sent Sasuke glares as he was the cause of their babies crying. Iruka could only sit back down at his desk and wait until these 'babies' stopped crying.

"Sasuke, you should teach your baby to be quiet," Neji hinted sarcastically from behind Sasuke in their class. Sasuke sent him a cold glare. He held the baby up that continued to cry. "What do you want? What do you want?" He repeated as he spat at the baby. He turned it around, seeing that the green level was turning red. He cursed silently. "Shit," he snarled.

He rocked the baby back and forth slowly, and thankfully, it stopped. As did the other babies.

-

"I wonder how Shikamaru is with the baby right now," Ino panted as they did their laps outside in the track field. Sakura shrugged. TenTen came along. "He probably just stuffed it in the baby's bag." She said with a shrug.

Ino sent TenTen a glare, and TenTen chuckled. "I was kidding," Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura shrugged. "I wonder how Sasuke is with the baby, too." She said absent-mindedly. The group could only stifle their laughter.

-

When the last period was over, and the bell rang, Sasuke let out a breath of relief. He had to carry this baby around _all_ afternoon, and now he was going to dump all the work on Sakura. And wait, all the other work when they arrived at home? Now she really was going to turn into a slave, he thought slyly.

Sasuke's a meanie.

"Take him," Sasuke said dryly as Sakura approached him with their friends. "So I guess we're all going to be busy because of this baby thing, aren't we?" Sakura asked as they met up at the front doors.

They all nodded discreetly. "Eh, good luck, Forehead." Ino hinted as she rolled her eyes towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't let this go unnoticed, as he sent her a small scowl. Ino could only scoff.

"Well, good luck with _your_ family." Sakura said. Ino raised a hand to her forehead. "Yeah, I'll need that." She said. Ino shrugged. "At least Hinata and TenTen won't have problems."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Sakura was tugged on her arm, causing the baby to tumble down, but was caught by Sakura with her reflexes.

"Sasuke, you should watch out. Careful, because you might drop Taro!" She said, as Sasuke could only grunt like a 5 year old child. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let's go." She said, stalking off before him and sending her friends a slight wave.

-

You could say the ride home was slightly bumpy. They had lost a diaper, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind. Sakura almost dropped the baby, _again._ Sakura forced the baby to be squished in between Sakura's stomach and Sasuke's back as they rode down the busy streets on a fast-going motorcycle. When they had arrived at their home, Sakura thumped Sasuke on the back.

"Can we take a car next time?" She asked as she stomped her way up the front steps. Sasuke could only roll his eyes inwardly.

"Sakura, go make me some food." He ordered as Sasuke was already making his way up the steps. Sakura trailed after him. "Then watch Taro," She said. Sasuke tugged her back. "No. I spent the afternoon with him, now go and make me some food." He said, handing her the baby bag.

Sakura sighed. "I have to feed Taro, too!" She said, raising one arm that wasn't holding the baby. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you go crazy over everything. It's just a doll."

"Yes, but this is about our grades. I bet you already had the light red!" She said waving her arm up in the air for emphasis. Sasuke grunted. "So what?" Sakura could only give him a glare, stomping into the kitchen.

"Alright, baby. What do you want to eat?" She began to speak absent-mindedly to the baby. The baby could only stare back at her with those round, purple eyes. She sighed. She took a plastic bottle from the bag, filling it with the liquid made out of powder that came with the bag, and placed the bottle in it's mouth. And surprisingly, the liquid disappeared. She froze.

Wait, if the liquid disappeared, it _has_ to appear somewhere –

She sighed. She began on Sasuke's food before she would have to change the baby, and so she began on his usual afternoon snack. And when she was half-way up the stairs to his room, the baby began to cry. She sighed. She dashed her way up the stairs, shoving the food in front of Sasuke, and set the baby down beside it. She hurriedly took a diaper out of the bag, changing it quickly.

Sasuke tried not to show the utter surprised face that was threatening to show. Sasuke could only chuckle. "Wow, you'd make a _great_ mother someday." He hinted sarcastically.

Sakura smiled sarcastically. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious," she said with the roll of her eyes.

Sasuke could only watch Sakura come in and out of his room, doing his errands and surprisingly handling the baby at the same time. And when it was nearly time for Sakura to go to bed, Sasuke's mother stopped her in the middle of the hallways, glancing down at the small bundle that she held in her arms. And her gaze traveled to Sakura's somewhat messy hair, and slightly rumpled skirt.

She placed a hand on her lips. "Dear, are you alright?" She asked with obvious concern. Sakura smiled the best she could. "I'm fine, I'm holding in there. Sasuke and I have this project to watch this baby," she said absent-mindedly.

Mikoto nodded. "And I'm sure Sasuke has been doing his part of being a good father, am I right?" Sakura nodded. "He's been doing fine." Mikoto smiled. "Well, make sure you two get your rest." She said and squeezed Sakura lightly.

But when Sakura was about to enter the room, she could hear another voice that wasn't Sasuke's. Almost similar –

"_Shutup, Itachi. I don't care, just stay away from Sakura."_ Sakura could hear Sasuke's voice from the slight crack of the door. She peered in, and saw just the man that Sasuke was talking to.

"_Oh, so you care about Sakura?"_

"_I told you before. I don't care anything at all about Sakura."_

"_Oh, and why do you sleep with her at night? And I heard that your fathering her baby."_

"_Because I just don't want you touching her. She's _my_ slave, and you shouldn't be making her do your little needs when she's mine. And the father thing? It's a project. Now go."_

"_Sure, float your own boat, little brother. How foolish. You'll be falling in love with her before you know it."_

And Itachi brushed past against Sakura, not even noticing that she was there. Totally opposite from the attention that had given her some nights ago.

She shyly entered Sasuke's room, pretending that she hadn't heard a thing. And pretending those words hadn't hurt her – at all. Sasuke waved her off. "That's all I need you for, Sakura." He said, with a slight edge. Sakura nodded mutely, taking the baby bag and exiting his room.

When she lay in bed that night, she didn't know if Sasuke was going to be in her bed. And if he was going to come in, she didn't know if she should refuse. Because after all, he didn't care about her right? There was no point of Sasuke protecting Sakura from Itachi if he didn't care. Sakura sighed. She washed her face, took a small shower, brushed her teeth and stripped down to her underwear.

She slipped inside her bed, tucking the baby in beside her. And that's when Sasuke entered the room. Without a word, Sakura moved aside, shoving the baby closer to her. Sasuke looked at her in the dark.

He wrapped his arms around her, but stopped abruptly as he felt something hard. "It's Taro." She said sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He stood up, taking a pillow from the bed, placing it on her desk and putting Taro on top of the pillow. He slipped back into the bed, didn't say anything and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura sighed inwardly. She guessed that she had no choice or not if to let Sasuke sleep with her.

And before she knew it, the seducting smell of Sasuke dazed her to sleep.

-

"Sakura.." Sasuke murmured. Sakura hammered her eyes opened at the sound of a baby crying. Sakura sighed, crawling out of the bed to look at clock. It was nearing 1 a.m. She sighed, taking a bottle, mixing the powder with water, feeding the baby and changing it's diapers.

And that's how her sleep went. She woke up every 2 hours, feeding and changing. Lucky for Sasuke he got to stay in the bed. Yet, every time Sakura woke up, he would roll over to where she stood, and watched her.

When it was 6 a.m. and she wouldn't have to wake up until her normal time, she slipped in beside Sasuke, normally falling back into his arms. 'A family, hey?' she smiled secretly into Sasuke's chest.

'I have to keep my guard up. Just incase.' She left on that last note, before taking the last of her sleep.

-

**End of day 5. **

**-**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. But you know what my mom did? She left me, my brother and sisters at my cousin's stinky apartment for literally the whole week. I've been stuck there, and their computer is like, a piece of poo. So that really sucks. **

**Gah. And anyways, thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock :)**

**- OBJ**


	7. Chapter 7

100 Days with Mr

**A/N: Before you all kill me, the reason why I haven't updated this month is because we totally renovated our house. We had a house blessing, and since we just moved in, we had to make it look presentable. And so, my computer has been tucked away, internet not connected and such. Sorry you guys! I know there's like, a hundred of you waiting out there, and I'm truly sorry. I've been trying to write as much as I can at others' house, storing so much words in my little memory thing. Anyway, enough of this. **

**  
****-******

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 7: **_**Sakura's POV**_

It was then I realized what had been missing in my life. _Him._ Him.**Him.**

No matter how many times I could repeat it in my head, I felt as if I could die right there. The baby bag hung over my shoulders, Taro in one hand, and juggling books in the other hand, I knew that I looked like a mess.

Not to mention the slightly ruffled mini skirt, and the silk white shirt I had on, not only complimented how my hair fanned over my face.

But it was the hand that stretched out to me, and that smile that shone as if it were lighting my way, that totally made me forget about every thing else.

Even the arrogant bastard that was just staring down at me like I was pathetic.

The 'goddess' that had totally brightened my day chuckled. "You alright?" He asked, still trying to stifle his laugh. I blushed, not so secretly. I bit down on my lower lip, flushing even deeper as Taro began to cry.

I sighed inwardly, somehow managing to take the stretched out hand towards me. My eyes met with deep, brown milky eyes, a tussle of brown hair, and a black shirt clinging on to a well toned body.

And I thought I could hear the angels singing.

If I hadn't known Sasuke, I would've thought that this guy was the prettiest boy around.

He chuckled once more, taking the books from my hand, easily carrying them in his left hand, placing his right hand on my shoulder to steady me. He smiled crookedly, and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

I dismissed Sasuke's grunts of displeasure.

"I'm Rei," he said sweetly, craning his head forward, so that he could blow away the pink bangs that fanned over his face.

And even if I felt his hot breath trickling my skin for the briefest moment, I had an urge to throw myself at him, but I held myself back. My inner was suddenly doing back flips.

Sasuke grunted loudly this time, taking Taro from me. And he tugged on my hand impatiently.

"We're going to be late," he said flatly, tugging me harshly towards Kakashi's class.

"Wait!" Rei called out to us, and I felt a tinge of hope.

"Sasuke," I drawled out. He stopped unwillingly, un-cuffing my hand.

"I never got your name," He said. I smiled.

"Sakura, My name is Haruno Sakura." I smiled, shaking his hand briefly, his large hands engulfing my petite, pale ones. "I'm in Kakashi's class, too." He said. And I could only smile widely, leading him over to Sasuke, who willingly ignored us and stalked off in front of us.

When we entered the class, there were gasps, and thuds as jaws hit the tables.

And thus, a new fan club was born. Not only was I mad, but I was slightly happy. Girls _would_ drop for Sasuke, and we would no longer have to be bothered.

Rei whistled. "Woah, girls here are crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "Mm," I could only answer absent mindedly and let him take his spot next to mine, which was on the other side of me where Sasuke didn't sit.

"Teme!" Naruto hollered through the other side of the classroom, as he entered. I rolled my eyes. Daily routine.

"Dobe," was the obvious reply. And here it comes.

"Sasuke-k – oh wait, who's this?" The usual flirtatious voice neared us. I stopped. Wait, something was wrong. Wasn't Ami supposed to drool and 'try' to flirt with Sasuke? My face raised from my hands, raising a brow.

I saw Ami already pressed up against Rei's sitting side, as he could only crane his neck back. But when he took another glance, I swore I saw him hide a smirk.

"And who are you?" He asked. I huffed. She is not –

"I'm Ami," she answered, fluttering those oh so long eye lashes that she probably spent the whole morning curling. I rolled my eyes.

Rei raised two perfect brows. "Oh?" He said, smirking not so discreetly this time. And I swore I felt my hopes go down. I heard Sasuke 'hn' like he usually did, but I ignored this. Because just when someone good looking as Rei had just noticed that I was there, and even wanted to be around me, that bitch, Ami had to just prance in like she owned everything.

Hey, my dad was rich, too!

Well, maybe I'm not that known because well, I hate being spoiled. Because I don't want to end up as one of those 'Daddy's princess' type of girls. Take Ami, a perfect example.

And the only way Sasuke and I shared the same friends was because his friends and my friends were all in relationships together. We only started eating together when I agreed, or well, Sasuke forced me to sit with them.

Usually, us girls sat outside of the school, in the yard. But well, Sasuke just had to be my 'master' and force me to feed him and sit with him during well, every freaking lunch time.

Not that I minded. Well.. sometimes.

Anyway, back to Ami, who was now literally brushing her breasts against Rei's left arm. Rei's expression was somewhere between confused, disgusted, slightly amused and happy.

I grunted, which caused Rei to look my way. He raised a brow, and realization hit him. He finally found out I wasn't that kind of person to flirt around. You know, with open relationships and all.

He 'pushed' Ami away, which caused her to stumble back the slightest, but 'luckily' (ugh) caught her balance before her 'perfect big ass' bottom hit the floor. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

She pranced away, sending me an obnoxious glare, and blowing a kiss to Rei. And she totally ignored Sasuke like he wasn't even alive.

Usually, I would grab this as an opportunity, but Rei was here. And things are just slightly different.

-

"Oh, lord. Who his he?" Ino said as she and I sat down at lunch, Rei following behind me, uncertain.

I smiled back at him, beckoning him down. "Toshiko Rei." I smiled at Ino, sending her a wink and letting Rei sit in between the two of us. And just my bad luck, Sasuke sat himself down on the other side of me.

Sasuke pushed his lunch over to me. I punched his gut. "No, not today, Sasuke. I want to eat with Rei." I pouted, for dramatic effect.

He scowled. "No. You have all this other time with him. Now feed me," he said like he was somewhat 5 years old. I chuckled. "Yeah, I could say the same back to you."

And I turned around, turning my attention to Rei. Which Sasuke didn't like.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke, he's kind of pushy." I propped my head up on my palm.

He chuckled. "Is he your boyfriend?" He suddenly asked darkly. I shook my head frantically. "I'm his slave," I said bluntly. He raised two brows towards me which caused my heart to jump.

"What? Did I not hear that? You're his _slave?_" He asked. I could only sigh and nod. "Short story, long. I scratched his bike. Won't be getting money from dad in awhile. Have to pay him back, eh, he 'legally' slaved me. I have to stay at his house for who knows how many days," I ended it there, shrugging as I took a bite out of my lunch.

He looked at me like I was weird. "Well, as long as you're single," he finally said in his usual tone. I could only smile at him, ignoring Sasuke who was pulling on my shirt.

"What!" I whispered, yet yelled at Sasuke. He frowned. "Sakura, you have to feed me." He said. I sighed, taking the fork from him unwillingly, and did our daily routine.

I could only tell Rei that this was normal and that he had nothing to worry about. He smiled that heaven-like crooked smile once more to me.

-

"Do you have gym next?" Rei asked me, looking deep into my eyes. I bit down on my lip, shy at how he was staring at me like that.

I nodded. He smiled. "Good." And he suddenly took my hand and dragged me off to P.E. class, leaving Sasuke holding the baby, looking mad. And for the first time, I didn't care what Sasuke would make me do later.

-

"Sakura, you need to get with that guy!" Ino said – well, more likely panted to me as we ran the track field. I shrugged, feeling my heart burn as I did so.

"Eh well – he's okay – I guess." I said in between pants. Ino gave me a look as if I were crazy.

"Are you kidding me! He can match up to Sasuke, or even Neji for crying out loud!" Ino said, raising her hands up for expression. I still gave her a shrug.

"Well, you're one lucky girl, Sakura. I'd grab this, if I were you." Ino said, racing up ahead of me, and saying she'll meet me at the end. I sighed silently to myself, lost in my own world.

"Boo." A voice called out to me, and I was abruptly pulled out from my own world. And I saw Rei running next to me.

I smiled the best I could, though I felt disgusting. The tight clothes were now more than skin tight on me, and I was sweating. Ew. But why was Rei looking at me like that?

He smiled to me. "You look great," he commented. And I thought I could hear the sarcasm, but the way he looked at me like that told me that he wasn't kidding. I flushed – if that was possible, and I smiled, finishing the rest of the track with him.

And predictably, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Lee, were already done the track before anyone else, taking drinks from their water bottles. And obviously, Shikamaru was walking lazily around the track field, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

For one smart ass kid, that guy was _lazy._

"What do you have next?" Rei asked. I smiled, "Science. You?" He frowned, suddenly.

"Oh, I have Social Studies." He said, pouting slightly. And the way he pouted got my heart racing. I sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you later at the end of the day, then." He said. I smiled. "Sure, then. See you," I said, slightly waving as we made our way inside to go and change.

-

I walked to my Science class, bumping into Ami (The Bitch) on the way. I know, it was so cheesy and predictable that this would happen, but guess what? This girl is everywhere.

I sighed, side stepping her, but she stepped in front of me again, her long black hair sweeping down her back, and as she twirled around in front of me, I swore I saw her pink underwear under that oh-so-short skirt.

She smiled sweetly at me. Yeah, right. She placed a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away. She faked a hurt look. "My, Sakura. I don't know what Rei sees in you. It's obvious that him and I belong together," she said, twirling a silky onyx piece of her in between her fingers.

She bat her eyelashes, and I gagged inwardly.

"Hm," was all I said, trying to side-step her again.

But she blocked me. Again.

"You can have Sasuke-kun, he's _old_ news. But stay away from Rei, he's _mine._" She tried to say nicely, but I could hear the tone of warning dripping from her words.

She smiled at me again. Waving, and walking away from me, swaying her hips so that when she brushed past against me, our shoulders hit and her long hair swept across my face.

And for that moment I choked. Too much perfume.

I sighed, making my way to my Science class, and I was tugged down as I walked down the rows of tables.

I was tugged down and Taro was shoved in my hands. "You left me with him the whole day," Sasuke snarled at me as he sat me down beside him. I rolled my eyes.

"When can I get away from you?" I sighed under my breath. Sasuke sent me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes.

"But I'm with you always after school!" I sighed. He shrugged at me. "So what?" And he gave me a smirk. I tried looking away, but his gaze caught me.

"This afternoon, you're all _mine._" He said. And I swore I gagged in my mouth. But I shook my head, "But I'm probably going to spend the afternoon with Rei," I said, trying to tear away from his gaze.

But it wasn't working. His gaze locked with mine, and that was when I noticed that our noses were touching, so were our foreheads.

Since when did he move forward? Or was it me?

I didn't know. I pulled away quickly. And that's when I noticed that Sasuke's gaze held something that Rei's didn't.

His eyes mesmerized me. It was like swimming in a black pool, you're so lost. You don't know where you're going. And something I didn't notice about Sasuke was that he had abnormally long eyelashes.

They brushed just the bottom of his eyes. I smiled inwardly.

But I was snapped out of my stance as Sasuke cupped my face with his abnormally warm, large hands.

"You're spending it with me," he said as his hot breath fanned over my face. And I swore Inner Sakura was floating up to heaven. I blinked, and he blinked innocently.

I backed away silently without another word, concentrating on the start of class. And I swore I saw Sasuke smirk in the corner of my eye.

I sighed.

-

"Sakura," Rei greeted me at the end of the day. I smiled, as he wrapped an arm around me. How weird things can just start here at high school. I smiled up at him, but he abruptly tore his gaze away from me as Ami passed by.

She threw her hair over her shoulders, her skirt flying up so that you saw that pink underwear again. I gagged inwardly, but I feld my heart drop as Rei stared at her with lustful eyes.

I tugged on Rei's shirt, beckoning him over to the doors.

He nodded his head, "Right." Before he looked back again to Ami, as she sent him a blow-kiss.

I rolled my eyes, and walked onward again with Rei, as we were once again stopped.

"Sakura," That deep mellow voice rushed into my head. I looked up reluctantly.

"What?" I asked Sasuke who stood in front of us, Rei looking quite hesistant. He stretched a pale hand towards me, and from this far away I swore I culd feel the heat radiating off of it.

I jerked away, pushing closer to Rei. "I'm spending the afternoon with Rei, I told you." I said as Sasuke took a step towards us. Rei suddenly let go of my waist.

"Well uh – you know, if Sasuke wants to spend the afternoon with you maybe you could uh – you know, spend it with him." He said, and I shook my head, pleading with my eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "You heard him, Sakura. You're with me tonight."

_Aren't I with him every night?_ I sighed. I looked over to Rei.

"Well, maybe you could come over, then." And this time it was my turn to smirk. Sasuke didn't say anything, and Rei's look was just questioning.

I tugged on Rei's hand, that was limp at his side. "Come on, it'll be fun." I said, smiling the best I could, and rolling my eyes towards Sasuke.

"He won't mind, believe me." I said in between my teeth as I smiled.

He nodded, "Uh, sure. Okay." He said, and Sasuke could only walk away, not bothering to wait for me on the motorcycle.

"It's okay, I'll use my car." He whispered to me, squeezing me before he let me trail after Sasuke.

I climbed on the motorcycle behind Sasuke, placing on my helmet and wrapping my arms around him. "You know, Rei is an okay guy." I said as we rode home. I could only hear Sasuke grunt over the roar of the engine.

"I mean, there's nothing wrong about him." I said, trying to make things even so that Sasuke and I were on the same page.

It's not like Sasuke owned me anyway, I could do what I want. Scratch that – he did own me – legally. And I _had_ to do what he said.

"Just give him a chance, okay?" I asked. And Sasuke could only look back briefly at me before turning back to the road. "He's a flirt, Sakura." He said and my heart stopped.

"No – Sasuke, he's not." I said, putting up for Rei's defense.

"Did you see the way he looked at the other girls? Especially Ami?" He said, his tone still stoic as usual.

I didn't answer. "He's just getting accustomed to the rabid girls, Sasuke. You don't even care about them," I said. He looked back at me again, and stayed silent as we pulled up to his mansion.

He didn't even bother to say anything else to me as Rei pulled up, and Sasuke handed me Taro and the bag. I sighed, as I watched Sasuke's retreating figure climb up the large stairs to the door.

I smiled the best I could and turned to Rei. "Sorry, about him He's just.." I trailed off there, knowing that Rei would understand the rest. He could only smile at me for assurance as we climbed the stairs.

-

We sat in silence in Sasuke's main room, Rei and I on the love seat, Sasuke only staring at us intently as he sat on the other sofa across from us, a glass table separating us.

I coughed. "I'll uh – go get something to eat," I excused myself as I handed the baby over to Sasuke.

I scrambled to the kitchen, getting a tomato for Sasuke, a few cookies and sweets for Rei and a few strawberries for me. I got us drinks, and after I put all the food and drinks on the tray, I scrambled my way to the main room.

I found Sasuke and Rei in a hushed, and what seemed to me a dark conversation, which seemed to intense that I didn't want to get in the middle of it.

But as I neared them, they stopped abruptly and returned back to their old positions. I placed the food on the glass-top table, as they took their food without a word.

Sasuke took a bite out of his raw tomato, Rei reaching out for a sweet, and I bit into my strawberry without a word.

And after we all had our drinks, I stood up.

"So – Rei, do you want to go to the park?" I asked, sending Sasuke a look and down to the baby. He rolled his eyes, waving us off. I smiled. I grabbed Rei's hand before he could answer, threw my jacket on and we were out the door.

-

When Rei and I arrived at a small nearby park, we sat on a small bench that sat under a tree.

He threw an arm around my neck, and for some reason, I didn't care that I only met him today. I was already enjoying all this time that I had spent with him.

"Let's go on the swings," I said with a grin. I know it's cheesy and all, but he happily complied.

I went on a swing, and he did, also. For I don't know how long, we swung our feet in the air, laughing and smiling. And when I was running out of breath because I was laughing so hard, I spoke.

"Let's see who could jump off the farthest!" I said. He smiled, and smirked at me. "You're on," he said.

And as I counted back from 3, and when I was in the air, my face hit the ground, and I was searching wherever next to me.

But when I stood up, I found Rei far away from me. I pouted playfully, as he smiled. "I won." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him, and I smiled once more.

He took my hand, leading me back to the bench, but didn't sit down with him. He leaned me against the tree, his body close to mine, and his arms propping him on the tree.

I smiled at him, and when he tried to steal a kiss, I ran away from him, ducking under his arms.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed, racing after me. So cheesy, isn't it?

We ran and ran around the small park, and before I knew it, I was back at the tree and I was trapped.

His body pressed against mine, his arms propping himself up once more.

He smiled at me leaning in. I pressed a finger to his lips. "What do you want?" he asked playfully. I chuckled, "Close your eyes." And so he did, and before he knew it, he was the one pushed up against the tree and I was pressed up against him.

He smiled, and before he could speak, my lips slanted over his.

And that's where we marked _our_ official spot.

-

**A/N: Ew, so cheesy and it's not even with Sasuke! Don't worry, SasuSaku Fans! All of this will lead up to whatever a SasuSaku fan would like. Don't worry about the upcoming chapters. **

**I need Rei to make this what I need it to be. Please don't complain that there's no SasuSaku right now, because there will be later on. **

**And once again, I am so sorry for not updating this month. Stupid renovations, but anyway. I have my other chapters, so I will be uploading them soon, alright?**

**Thanks so much for the support and not giving up on me. I love you guys!**

-**OBJ**


	8. Chapter 8

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 8**

**-**

_**Ending of Day 7**_

Sakura was truly happy. She could feel it. Just the way Rei's arms found the perfect spot around her waist, and how her head fit perfectly on his shoulder. She smiled secretly to herself at what had just happened about 10 minutes ago.

She kissed him, she really did. And he kissed her back.

It was as if everything was perfect for her. Just everything –

"Sakura! Get in here!" That familiar deep voice called out from inside the mansion as her and Rei neared the mansion.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that.." She said, blushing at how Sasuke was just so damn bossy. Rei chuckled, placing a kiss on her head.

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, as they kissed for the briefest second. Sakura watched Rei pull out of the drive way in his car, and she walked inside the house, a smile gracing her lips.

"How come you were out so long – Taro was crying the whole time – Sakura?" Sasuke asked as Sakura only brushed past against him, smiling like she was somewhat drugged.

Sasuke, irritated, stepped in front of Sakura so that she bumped into him.

"Ow," she rubbed her forehead. Sasuke glared down at the pink-haired girl that was less than an inch away from him.

"What took you so long? Taro was crying the whole time," Sasuke tried his best not to complain. Sakura could only smile.

"I was having the time of my life – and Sasuke, you really should take a parenting class." And with that, she brushed past against him and could only smile as she literally fled up the stairs.

-

When Sasuke went up for his bed, after _he _prepared his dinner, he grudgingly took a shower, changed clothes, brushed his teeth and stomped his way towards Sakura's room.

Before he could slip into the bed, Sakura stopped him, stepping in front of him.

"Nope." She said, smiling. Sasuke was damned annoyed.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" He asked. Sakura shrugged, still smiling.

"You can't sleep with me tonight – what would Rei think of that?" She said, shoving Sasuke out of the door. And it seemed like _she_ was the one who was taking the lead now.

Sasuke hissed through his teeth. "I don't give a damn about Rei." He snarled. Sakura shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, you're sleeping in_ you're_ bed, pretty-boy." And she pushed him out the door, a smile still on her lips as she tucked herself in.

**End of day 7.**

**-**

**Day 8**

It was finally Friday. Sakura awoke after many _wonderful_ dreams that just happened to have Rei in them. Sakura threw on one of her pretty tops, a white baby doll shirt with a tight black sweater on top. She threw on some tight, yellow jeans.

She held Taro in her arms, grabbed her bags and the bag for Taro, and pranced down the stairs.

"Good morning," Sakura sang to Sasuke, but stopped. "You look like hell." Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke grunted. "Thanks for letting me now," he said, sarcasm dripping from each word. Sakura shrugged it off, proceeding to make their breakfast.

Sasuke dismissed Sakura's unfamiliar happy behavior, and ate his breakfast like she wasn't even there.

-

"Rei!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke pulled up to the school. She didn't even bother placing the helmet back on the motorcycle as Sasuke caught it with a grunt.

Rei smiled, enveloping Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura," he smiled.

From behind, Sasuke gagged inwardly.

Naruto scrambled up to them. "Woah, you look like a pile of shit." He said. Sasuke grunted, looking towards Naruto.

"Thanks, dobe." He said and stomped onwards, brushing past against the couple that he hated – which he would never admit, because he _didn't_ care at all.

Naruto could only draw his eyebrows together, thinking of the scene that he had just seen.

Sasuke looked like a mess, Sakura was with another man – and Sasuke was just being horrible.

Naruto knew then that something was up.

-

As Naruto walked into Kakashi's class, he silently took his seat beside Sasuke. "What's up with you?" He asked, although it was already clear to him.

"Nothing, shut up, dobe." Was all that Sasuke said before he slammed his head down into the table, keeping it like that until Sakura walked into the class room, Rei trailing behind her.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke, Rei sitting down on the opposite side of her.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura pointed to a crumpled-looked Sasuke, only to receive a shrug from Naruto. Sakura shrugged, smiling and turned to Rei.

So that's what it was.

-

"Teme, I've finally figured out what's wrong with you." Naruto exclaimed as they walked down the halls to their next class.

"Nothing is wrong with - " But he was cut off there by Naruto.

"You're jealous, and in _love._" Naruto said with an impish grin.

Sasuke looked at him trying to mask the 'what-the-hell' look. He grunted, "You don't know what you're talking about." He said, and tried to walk forwards.

Naruto caught up with him.

"_You_ don't know what you're feeling, but I do. Just the way that you glare Rei down when he kisses Sakura, and the way you're always stealing glances at her during class –"

"Shut up, Naruto. I mean it," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto only shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Teme. But don't be running to me when Sakura decides she wants to make babies with Rei," he said as if Sasuke were completely wrong and raced ahead of him.

One thing was right – Sasuke _was_ completely wrong, he just didn't want to admit his feelings. Because he's Sasuke, and he _had_ no feelings.

This guy was an ice-cube.

-

"Uchiha," Morino Ibiki called from the front of class to get his attention. Heads snapped Sasuke's way.

Well, that was a first. "Pay attention," Ibiki roared over the class, and proceeded with his class.

Naruto nudged him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Teme?" He asked. Sasuke only shot him a glare, turning back to the teacher.

-

Sakura never really had a boyfriend like this before. He brought out the bold side of her. Usually, she wouldn't want to take things so fast after just meeting this guy in a day. But after spending some time with him, every time they were apart, she just anticipated getting to see him again.

She grunted to herself, waiting for the clock to tick by faster so that she could see Rei. It seemed like whenever they were apart, it was an eternity. But whenever they _were_ together, an eternity wasn't enough.

She sighed, propping her head up on her palms.

She stole a glance Sasuke's way, noticing that he had been staring at her intently. Sakura snapped her head away quickly, pretending that she hadn't seen Sasuke's intent stare on her.

She tapped her foot irritably on the ground, strumming her fingers against the table, counting her hairs, and finally, when the bell rang, she was the first one out the door.

-

Naruto was thinking. And yes, Naruto _is_ capable of thinking. He was thinking about his best friend, and the current situation that Sasuke was in – not that Sasuke would admit it or anything – but still.

Naruto, never once in his life, had seen Sasuke like this. Maybe he was just over protective of Sakura because he didn't have a slave anymore, and that he had no one to boss around.

Well obviously it couldn't be that – it was obviously something that Sasuke wouldn't want to admit.

Of course Naruto could see that Sasuke obviously felt something towards Sakura, because he had never spoken a sentence to any other girl except Ami when he was bitching her off.

But that was a different story.

Naruto knew that Sasuke deserved a girl in his life. But he didn't want to take away Sakura's happiness.

But it was just the way things worked. Like how the world goes 'round, how Naruto belongs to Ramen, how Kakashi belongs to his porn books, and that's just how Sasuke and Sakura belonged together.

Naruto clutched his head, and moaned sorely. All this thinking was getting to him, and he was starting to get a head ache. He settled for finishing and thinking about this later, but for some reason – it just bothered him to no extent.

And that's why for most of his classes, his name had been called out more than ever.

-

Sasuke never was to talk out. He barely joined in the group conversation with his friends – except for the rude remarks he sent to Naruto. But when Sakura was around, he felt more like he could speak out – speak what was on his mind.

But things had just gotten worse. He was more crabby than ever – and it wasn't him who just noticed.

Seeing Sakura so happy with that man felt like he wanted to rips own skin off. It irritated him at how he was so – he looked for the right word – he didn't settle for one. Not yet.

Sasuke stabbed his pencil into his paper, causing glances to cast towards him again. He was getting more attention today more than any other day.

Was his annoyance that obvious?

He didn't like this at all. It had been a day without Sakura under his command – and he was starting to go crazy already. Not that he would mention to anybody that he was so irritated.

But he would get Sakura again – and nothing was going to stop him.

Sakura with Rei just wasn't right. And he knew that whatever is right belongs. So once he gets Sakura under his command once more, things will be right in _his_ world, and he would have nothing else to worry about.

And then there was the way Rei would act when he wasn't around Sakura.

Flirting with girls, and all that pretty-boy talk. Sasuke _was_ a pretty-boy, he knew because Naruto always called him that, but he didn't take it to an advantage. He was more of a private, and stoic person.

But when he was with Sakura, things changed.

He was more of the smirking type, and he was pushy with her. Although Sakura never admitted it, it seemed to Sasuke that she liked that side of him.

Sasuke clutched his head as Naruto did, getting a headache from all this abnormal thinking that wasn't like him.

When the bell rang, the teacher called him back – asking if he had learned anything in the class. Sasuke could only nod, though he knew he didn't pay attention at all.

-

Ino pranced up to Sakura, her lunch in her hands. She decided she would talk to Sakura before Rei took his spot in between them.

"Haven't you noticed that Ami has been all up on your 'boyfriend' ?" She asked, trying to speak the quitest she could. Sakura furrowed her brows.

"Are you on Sasuke's side in all of this?" She asked.

Ino shook her head. "I'm not taking sides, Sakura – but before things get ugly, I just wanted to let you know." She said with a shrug.

Sakura grunted, turning away from Ino. "Whatever," she said, mad. Ino could only sigh to herself.

Sakura really was the stubborn type.

"Hey, babe." Rei walked up to Sakura, somehow managing to get in between Ino and Sakura.

Ino smiled to Rei sarcastically, as Rei flashed her a smile back.

Ino first liked this boy because he was pretty looking – but a boy that was a flirt? Not her type.

-

"See you, Rei." Sakura kissed his cheek. Rei bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I like your forehead - it's easy to kiss." He said, squeezing her and waving to her as the day ended.

When he was out of eye and ear shot, Sakura squealed, jumping and prancing down the hallways.

Sasuke tugged her from a corner. "Come on," he said flatly, and Sakura's heart plummeted down. "You're such a kill joy."

"It's easier without emotions," he said mosly to himself. Sakura rolled her eyes, as she was handed Taro.

-

When they arrived home, Sasuke found Naruto at his front door.

"What took you so long, Teme?" Naruto asked, clutching his stomach.

Sasuke raised a very good looking brow. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked after Sakura had entered the mansion and proceeded to climb the stairs.

"We have to fix this problem you have – but before that.. Uh, I have to.. go pee." He said, clutching his 'lower' stomach this time, and when Sasuke was sure he would punch Naruto's stomach, he waved him off, trailing into the house.

-

When Naruto was done in the bathroom, he met with Sasuke in his room.

"Let's log onto IM," he said with a grin. Sasuke chucked a book Naruto's way, waving him off.

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe** has signed on.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa **has signed on.

**RamenKing** has signed on.

-

**RamenKing: **Hey, hey, guys! :D

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe:** … Naruto, hi.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa:** This sucks, there's no one on.

**RamenKing:** Actually, Sasuke's here too – he's beside me. He says hi.

**RamenKing: **Never mind, he doesn't say hi. Remember? He's emotionally constipated. :D

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe: **.. I don't want to hear it.

**RamenKing: **Aw, Sakura-chan. Not in the mood?

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe: **Nah, I'm just kinda bummed that I didn't get to spend this afternoon with Rei.

**InoxShikaxLuvYa:** Probably off somewhere with Ami..

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe: **: Whatever. I gotta go, I'm just going to catch up on some home work.

**JadexLove/ReiLuvYaBabe has signed off. **

**RamenKing: **But there _is_ no home work.

**InoxShikaXLuvYa: **She's just mad. She doesn't believe me that Rei's a flirt.

**RamenKing: **Hold on, Sasuke-Teme wants to say something.

**RamenKing: **Ino, it's Sasuke. How would you know that Rei is a flirt?

**InoxShikaxLuvYa:** I saw him all up on Ami. Well, Ami was the one up on him – but he was flirting back.

**RamenKing:** K, btw – askahskd

**RamenKing: **Sorry, Ino. Sasuke wouldn't let me have the key board. It's Naruto now, but thanks for the info. We have to go, bye! :D

**RamenKing has signed off. **

**InoxShikaxLuvYa: **O.o ..

-

"Naruto, what the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. Naruto turned around from Sasuke's computer chair, a sly smirk on his face.

"We're going to do my plan."

"What?"

"I have a plan."

"What the hell for?"

"You. Sakura. Rei."

Sasuke was now curious. "What the hell – for what?"

"I know you want Sakura for yourself. Because _you're_ possessive when it comes to her." Naruto said, seeming to read Sasuke's mind.

"No." Sasuke tried to mask his emotions.

"Sure, sure, Sasuke. Just listen to me. I know that you want Sakura for youself."

"And if I did, so what?"

"We're going to do something. Come on, Teme."

And suddenly, a phone was shoved towards Sasuke.

-

"Why the hell are you making me do this, Naruto?"

"It's required."

"Required for what?"

"My plan. Now go dial,"

Sasuke held the phone in his hands, staring down at it.

"But she's her best friend –" He was cut off there when Naruto whacked Sasuke on the side.

"Just do it."

Sasuke sighed, but complied. Why the hell was he doing this anyway? Even more, why was he doing what _Naruto_ was saying? He shrugged it off, might as well try.

He clicked on the phone, dialed the 7 digits and waited until there was an answer.

"Hello, Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go out tomorrow night?"

-

**There it is. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. This chapter kind of sucked. I don't hate it. But I'm turning things around. There **_**might**_** be a few surprises, so don't think of what is going to happen next, because I will try to not make it predictable. **

**Well, what's going to happen next kind of, **_**is,**_** but I will try to change the next chapter up a little bit ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, my loves. **

**And yes, I am aware that in my FF Ino is with Shikamaru.**

-**OBJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 9**

**-  
_Ending of Day 8_**

* * *

As Sasuke asked Ino this question, Naruto sent him a thumbs up. Sasuke mouthed an "eff-you". Naruto could only grin widely at his best friend.

Ino was only confused on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? You know I'm with Shikamaru."

"I don't give a damn – I just need your help with this," Sasuke replied stoicly as he usually is. Ino sighed on the other end.

"Is this about Sakura?"

"Hn," he replied. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine, around what time?"

"We'll go to the movies, double-date with Rei and Sakura. Be here around 7, so we have time to spend here with Rei and Sakura."

Ino clicked her tongue. "Uh – I can't make it by 7. I'll be gone with Shikamaru until 9, so do you think I can just catch up with you guys at the dinner after wards?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." And without a good bye, he shut off the phone.

Naruto sent another thumbs up Sasuke's way, and Sasuke glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, best friend," Naruto grinned widely.

**_End of Day 8_**

* * *

**Day 9**

Sakura pouted, still saddened about how she never got to spend time with her 'beloved' the previous night. Perhaps she should do something to get her mind off him, but no matter what she tried, Rei still kept on racing back into her head – like he belonged there.

Sakura sighed, rolling over in her large bed, and taking out her cell-phone. Rei hadn't called yet, and it was finally Saturday.

"Why hasn't he called?" She whimpered quietly to herself. She exhaled quietly, checking her phone once more.

Yup, he definitely didn't call.

She dialed an extension to the states, and dialed her father's number.

"Hello?" The voice that Sakura longed to hear answered from the other side of the line. A smile graced Sakura's lips.

"Father." She greeted, and she suddenly felt happier.

"Sakura! How long has it been? Your mother just called – she said you were staying at the Uchiha residence for awhile." Sakura sighed into the phone.

"She told you why?"

"Mhm," her father replied.

"Yeah, but I'm holding in here. It's not so bad."

"Alright, I'm trying to get that extra money as soon as possible to get you out of there."

"You're making it sound like I'm in jail."

Her father chuckled quietly, and then his voice disappeared for a few moments. "Look, I've got to go, hon. Sorry so short – but Mr. Uchiha is going to be visiting here, on the next long weekend."

"You mean this upcoming Saturday?"

"Yes, and I thought that you could tag along."

"That's great, dad! But I don't know… you know, with Sasuke ordering me around and all – It's just…" She sighed.

"Well, why doesn't he come along?"

"I don't know… I don't think he'd want to."

"Well, I guess it'll be a surprise if you come or not – then."

"Alright then – bye Dad, love you." She made a kissing sound over the receiver, and smiled.

"I love you too, take care, Sakura." He smiled, and shut his phone off, as did Sakura.

"Now… off to find Rei." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Sakura walked through the mansion, trying to get used to it, as she wandered aimlessly through out the parts where she hadn't been. Most likely, the hall where Sasuke's parent's room was located.

Sakura bumped into some maids along the way, greeting them a good morning.

And she bumped into some one else too.

"Sakura, what are you doing in this hall?" That deep voice echoed through the long hallway. She looked up, blushing furiously at the intent gaze that Itachi held on her. She bit down on her bottom lip, so hard that she almost drew blood.

"I was just uh – trying to get to know – uh, I was just wandering around." She stammered, locking her hands behind her back. Itachi smirked, running his hand down her arm, as Sakura shivered, yet feeling something eccentric blare in the pit of her stomach.

"I could let you get to know my room," he began to say, but was cut off as someone approached from behind Sakura, placing arms around her.

"Get away, Itachi." Sasuke's voice was heard, as Itachi raised a similar-too-perfect brow that was comparable to Sasuke's. Sakura blushed at the two boys that stood before and behind her.

"I knew it, little brother. You were over protective with Sakura," He said with a smirk. Sakura blushed deeper at how her name rolled of perfectly off Itachi's tongue. Sakura wriggled free from Sasuke's grasp as Itachi re-entered his room, but was pulled back by Sasuke.

"Look, I want you to go on a double date with me tonight."

Sakura gaped, "But you know I'm with Rei and…" she was cut off.

"I know that, Sakura. I didn't mean that you were going with me."

"But you implied it," she said defiantly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, smart ass. Go get ready because Rei and you are coming with me and… my date."

Sakura sighed, "Fine, Jerk."

"See you, Pinky."

There's a name that he hadn't called her for awhile.

Now… who just was Sasuke's date? For some reason, Sakura felt uneasy. Even though she was currently occupied with Rei.

* * *

She sighed once more, after failing for the nth time to reach Rei on his phone. And when she called him for what seemed like the millionth time, he finally picked up his damn phone.

"Hello?" His mellow voice came from another end. Sakura's face broke out into a smile.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day…" She pouted into the phone.

"I've been… busy. But look, I'll make it up to you, okay?" Sakura could hear his smile on the other line.

"Okay. Look, Sasuke said that you and I are to go on a double date tonight with him… If you could make it here at 7…"

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll make it," he said as he smiled. Sakura smiled. "That's great… I can't wait." She said, bidding him a goodbye.

"I love you, Rei."

"Love you too, Sak."

* * *

Sasuke still sighed, as he typed on his key-board.

**OnyxObsidian:** You know… Naruto, I still can't believe I listened to you in all this.

**RamenKing:** But I swear this will all work out! Believe it, Teme!

**OnyxObsidian:** Whatever…

**OnyxObsidian has changed their screen name to SasukeU**

**RamenKing:** Now, your screen name has totally proved that you are emotionally constipated.

**SasukeU:** Stfu.

**RamenKing:** You know, Sasuke. All those hurting words that you say to me start to sound like you care for me… Amazing! :')

**SasukeU:** You're an idiot.

**RamenKing:** Oh, Teme! You know I love you too!

**SasukeU:** Stop it… You're creeping me out. Are you sure this isn't Lee?

**RamenKing:** Now that one hurt, Teme.

**SasukeU:** Anyway, I'm about to go and mess up my life so if you don't mind…

**RamenKing:** Why don't you have any faith in me – or my plan?!

**SasukeU:** Because you have the IQ of rat shit.

**RamenKing:** …I hate you.

**SasukeU:** Well, that's a first.

**RamenKing:** Okay, I forgive you. I love you!

**SasukeU:** No, you really have to stop saying that.

**RamenKing:** … Man, you kill joy.

**SasukeU:** Stfu. Now let me get on with ruining my life.

**RamenKing:** Bye! And remember – You're not making a mistake! You're winning Sakura-chan back!!

**SasukeU:** I'll see you in hell, Dobe.

**SasukeU has signed off.**

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his onyx locks, and sighing. He pushed himself away from the computer, and went to go shower for the 'ruining of his life'.

* * *

Now, it was Sakura's turn to sigh. She rambled on and on in her mind – still not able to make up her mind.

What was she going to wear?

She didn't want to wear something too fancy – it was a first date. But she couldn't go out in a pair of sweats, because it would seem like she didn't care. And that's why her father never understood why she was never on time for important meetings and such.

She plopped herself on the bed. "What to wear… What to wear…" She sighed to herself. And then, she made up her mind. There was only one person she could turn too in this time of need.

She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

_What should I wear?_

**Like Hell, I know.** Her inner replied.

_Good, you're still there._

**Like I'm going anywhere else.**

_Okay… Now, what do I wear?_

**That red top, it's hott.**

_But I look like a whore._

**So what? At least Rei and Sasuke will like it.**

_Fine._

**Now go get that plaid short-skirt. And those black flats with the small ribbon at the side. Good, now get those black, round shiny earings.**

_Okay… I never you knew you were so good at this._

**Shut up.**

_Okay, now what?_

**Go put on some make-up. Now shutup, it's time for me to sleep.**

Sakura smiled to herself, even if she thought she was crazy – Okay, maybe she was. She was talking to an inner self of herself. And that's why she chose to keep Inner Sakura to herself…

She grabbed the black make up and her eye-liner, putting thin eye-liner on her top lid and bottom lid. After that, she dabbed on some dark eye-shadow on the corner of her eyes, and proceeded with putting on some strawberry-kiwi lip gloss. Her favorite.

After that, she found some clear mascara – because they didn't make pink mascara. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, still thinking that the shirt revealed – ahem – too much.

Arguing with herself, she grabbed a black necklace, and finally was satisfied with her look. She left her hair down, thinking it was too troublesome to have to go through the trouble and fix it.

When she twirled one last time in front of the mirror, making sure you couldn't see anything in the rear end, she pranced down the stairs and waited for Rei and Sasuke to arrive at the main room.

When Sasuke came walking down the stairs with his oh-so-sexy-uchiha-ness, Sakura couldn't help but blush and look away.

Sasuke didn't let this go unnoticed as he smirked, and walked towards where Sakura sat. "Can't resist me?"

Sakura snorted, still trying to mask the blush – but failed.

"No, you bastard." She replied back.

"Oh Sakura, don't provoke me now." He said slyly. Sakura snorted once more.

"Psh."

Sasuke smirked once more, sitting himself down on the other side of the couch, turning his gaze towards Sakura. "You know… You don't look bad yourself,"

"Shut up, you play boy." She said, feeling like things were okay now between them – because he was back to the pervert he was. Oh, how clueless Sakura was.

When Rei had finally arrived, thankfully, because he saved her from the suffering she had to go through with Sasuke. Aka, his perverted-ness that provoked her to smash his perfect face in.

She greeted Rei with a smile.

"You smell … Like sweet stuff," Sakura wrinkled her nose.

Rei smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I was out with my mother today – she wears strong perfume," he said, wrinkling his nose like Sakura did.

Sasuke eyed Rei, raising a brow, but turning his gaze elsewhere.

"Let's go," Sasuke beckoned them.

"Wait, where's your date?"

"She can't make it to the movies – she'll be here for the dinner." He said flatly and proceeded to walk outside of the mansion.

Sakura and Rei shrugged, having no choice but to trail after him into once of his black cars.

When they had arrived at the movies, they sort of had trouble picking the movie. Sasuke couldn't care less – And Rei was trying not to bicker with Sakura.

"But that movie looks like a good one,"

"I know … But, don't you feel like watching an action movie today?" He said, leaning in closer to Sakura, hoping that she would agree.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know…"

"You know what, how about we just flip a coin?" Sasuke asked, still bored and irritated.

The couple shrugged, but gave in any way. "Sappy movie, heads, action movie, tails." Sasuke said stoicly before flicking the coin in the air with ease.

Catching it with his hand and facing it the other way on the back of his hand, the three leaned in to look.

"It's heads!" Sakura exclaimed. Rei sighed. "Alright, come on." He pulled Sakura by the waist towards the ticket booth.

* * *

When they found agreeable seats in the theater, Rei and Sakura shared pop corn, as Sasuke sat himself down, quiet and staring blankly at the screen.

As Sasuke sat on one side of Sakura, as Sakura was placed in the middle – he began to get bored. He picked at the seat, and when the movie finally began to start, he could feel Sakura shift over closer to Rei, so that the warmness that he once felt close to his shoulder, moved away.

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself, trying to focus on the movie. But since Ino wasn't here, how was the dinner supposed to go? He sighed for the nth time, hoping that things would go well. Even if he wasn't going to show much emotion this night.

Sasuke still couldn't pay much attention to the movie as Sakura kept on sighing in contentment at the cheesy parts, and when Rei would pull her closer. He assumed that this was how typical couples acted – cheesy and… he couldn't describe anymore.

When it was almost the ending of the movie, he heard some sort of mewling, and craned his head to his right, seeing that Sakura was falling asleep already. He turned the other way, slightly chuckling to himself.

And when he turned back, he found Sakura's head tilting his way, so that her sleeping figure leaned against his body – her head finding the perfect spot on his shoulder. As much as he hated to admit this – he liked this.

But when he looked over to Rei, he heard his grunt of displeasure. He gingerly shoved Sakura's head over to Rei's shoulder, so that her head was where it belonged. He shifted the other way, sure so that Rei couldn't see his face.

He propped his left hand on the hand rest, and tried to pay attention to the ending of the movie.

But he really couldn't. Something was bothering him – to no extent.

* * *

"So where are we going to eat?" Sakura said as they loaded into the car, stifling a yawn.

Rei chuckled, pulling Sakura closer to him so that her head could rest on his shoulder again. Sakura smiled to herself, leaning her head up to capture Rei's lips with her own.

Sasuke looked from the rear-view mirror, trying to pretend that he didn't see that.

And as they drove in silence, he still was arguing himself of turning back to his home and leaving these 'love birds' alone.

They decided that they would stop at a small diner in the busy parts in town, so that it was more exciting. Or so, Sakura assumed.

* * *

When they stepped inside the diner, they found a lone booth at the back – so they had more privacy.

Sasuke sat himself down across from the couple, waiting for his 'date' to arrive.

And when she finally did, Sakura grew quiet and turned the other way.

"Ino… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked flatly, trying hard to look into Ino's eyes.

"I'm Sasuke's date." She smiled giddily, taking her seat beside Sasuke, as Sasuke moved away from her awkwardly. Ino looked at him, and as their gazes locked, they shared a private conversation – hoping that things would go smoothly this night.

Sakura's gaze cast down as she looked at the two – their gazes locked.

Her head snapped up. "Wait, Ino. Aren't you currently with Shikamaru right now?"

Ino frowned. "He's out with… Temari… So… I decided I would go out, too." She lied through her frown. Sakura nodded in understanding, still feeling a bit uneasy with Ino and Sasuke close like that.

Not to mention that Ino was her best friend.

When they had ordered their food, and was engaged in light conversation, Sakura excused herself to the bathroom, Ino following her, also.

* * *

As Sasuke and Rei were left at the table, they continued their conversation from a few nights back.

"You better not hurt her." Sasuke snarled across the table, stabbing his food irritably.

"Why the hell would you think that? I already told you, I only like Sakura. That's it. No one else." He said as he stabbed as his food equally as Sasuke did.

"Just because you're a pretty-boy doesn't mean that you can use girls like Sakura. Even if she's innocent as a flower."

"What the hell made you think that?"

"The way Ami's all up on you – and the way you react like she's some kind of toy for you."

"So… She's hot. I can't do anything about that."

Sasuke grunted. "If you hurt Sakura – you're going to end up with your head up someone's ass."

"Tch."

Sasuke glared at Rei across the table, their eyes engaged in a glaring contest.

* * *

Sakura walked into the bathroom, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Too much make-up? No. Then why did she feel so intimidated by Ino?

Even if Ino was only wearing a simple purple t-shirt, a short jean-skirt, and a jean jacket to go with it? Even if her hair was in a messy-bun, and wasn't even wearing make-up, how come she made Sakura feel like that?

This was the first time in forever that Sakura had felt intimidated by Ino. When they were in Junior High they agreed that they would no longer fight over their looks – or ever feel envious or intimidated by the other.

Then why now?

Sakura snapped her head up from the mirror as Ino walked into the bathroom. Sakura looked the other way.

"Look, Sakura. Me and Sasuke are nothing, okay?"

"Why would I care? I'm with Rei, anyways." Sakura shot back, her gaze still not wanting to meet Ino's.

Ino sighed. "Sakura… I care for you – and even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he does too. Why do you think we're doing this for you?" She asked, as she walked over to where Sakura stood.

Sakura turned around swiftly. "I don't give a damn what you or Sasuke thinks. I do what I want… Now stop bothering with things that aren't your business. I'm finally happy, Ino! I finally settled in with someone." Sakura tried to take control with her emotions.

"Sakura, this is my business. You're my best friend, and I don't want you hurt!"

"Well if you don't want me hurt, then leave me alone, Ino. You don't know how I feel, because you always get the guys. You prance in a room, and they drop dead for you. You just don't know…" Sakura fought back a whimper.

"Sakura… It's because you don't look at what you have. You look at what other's have. You know that guys would date you any day!"

"Then how come no one approaches me? It's always you, and once… for once, when I'm finally happy, you want to take it away from me!"

These words hurt Ino, but she bit down on her lip and shut her eyes tightly. "Look, Sakura. I'm not going to stop you anymore. If you think this is for the better, then go ahead. You're my best friend, and I don't want to ruin anything between us. Because a friendship that costs a life-time isn't worth it."

And with that, Ino could only stop the whimpers, and turned around, leaving Sakura there, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Sakura walked back at the table after she had cleaned herself up the best she could. She had lost some make-up around her eyes, and her nose was slightly pink, but nonetheless, she looked fine.

Sakura ignored Ino's pleading with her eyes – and stuffed her face in Rei's side as they walked back to Sasuke's car.

Rei pulled Sakura closer to him as they loaded into the car, her head resting in his chest, his arms securely around her. Sakura's eyes were closed, refusing to open them, as Rei stared down at her like she were so fragile, so afraid that he would break her.

Ino crossed her arms, staring out her window.

Sasuke could only try to ignore the thick tension that was built up in his car as he focused on driving. Ino sniffed, as did Sakura. The tension just went up higher.

When Sakura turned to Rei, and captured his lips, Sasuke could only try to ignore them. But when Rei bent down and nestled his nose in Sakura's hair, he was pushing it. And when he kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, her nose, then her lips afterwards, he was damned irritated.

His grip on the wheel had tightened, and when Rei had murmured three loving words to her, Sasuke looked at his rearview mirror to send a glare towards Rei's way.

"Sasuke!" Ino called from the passenger seat beside him.

All heard and seen next was bright lights coming their way, a blaring horn, screaming… and then there was only black in the world to the 4 people in the car.

* * *

**A/N: Do you hate me for doing that? I told you – I'm taking turns in this story, because I didn't want it predictable. Review, and I will update faster ;)**

**No flames please.**

**- OBJ.**


	10. Chapter 10

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 10**

_**Ending of day 9**_

**-**

Numbness…

That's all she felt. It was as if something had taken over her body – right from the impact from a vehicle – or vehicles, it seemed, happened to take away the right for her body to feel.

There, she lay in Rei's arms, as they were hit, and Sasuke's gaze on her and Rei, with Ino panicking in the passenger's seat.

Once she could hear the loud crashes, not crash, mind you, she looked up from where her head lay on Rei's chest, and looked at Sasuke in the eye, even for the briefest moment before they were hit and their world was black.

And now, as she peered one eye open, feeling the blood trickling from somewhere on her head, she saw people gasping – police men and women trying to keep them away, and as she rolled her eyes so she could see more – fighting her lids to stay opened, she saw not 1 ambulance, but 3 more, as she was loaded into one.

She saw Rei being lifted into one, his face cradled with some kind of brace, and there was Ino, looking more damaged than Rei. Her body was limp – as if she were dead, but she couldn't be, because she was Ino. Then, there was Sasuke, who was somewhat like Rei. Not as bad as Ino, but something still bothered her.

And that's when she wondered – why?

What had happened in the first place? Why had Sasuke missed that red light?

She moaned sorely, trying to clutch her head but her arms were strapped to the bed she was on as she was being loaded into the ambulance. A doctor rushed to her, telling her that it was alright and she should stay still.

But it _wasn't_ alright. She was hurt, her friends were hurt – her _loved_ ones were hurt.

She couldn't think straight anymore as her vision began to get hazy, and her head was throbbing, now. She let the unconscious-ness take over her body, the black that once almost swept her from life and into permanent darkness, daze her to uncontrollable sleep. And as she was loaded onto the ambulance, a quiet murmur escaped her chapped, bloody lips.

"Sasuke…"

-

**Day 10**

Sasuke peered through one eye, fighting his lids to stay opened. He was stupid. And he knew it.

He hurt these people that surrounded him – he was the cause of all this. Why hadn't he focused on the road? Was he _that_ stupid to miss a red light? And 'surprisingly' they were going through one of the most busiest streets in town…

But now as he lay here in his hospital bed, watching his companions go into surgery one by one, as he was first, he couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if they were in a more dangerous position.

Not to mention that one of these people could have died – _Sakura_ could have died.

He still couldn't bring himself to forgive himself, because what he did caused a large amount of changes in things. In relationships – in lives. He gingerly lolled his head to the side – so that he could see Rei being rolled in into the hospital room, across from him, that was large enough for the 4 of them.

Rei was paler than ever – so pale that his skin could have matched to Sasuke's. His head was bandaged up – so that only a peek of brown hair came over his forehead – and even though Sasuke would _hate _to _ever_ admit it, he was sorry. Because Rei, in a way was innocent, and even if Sasuke hated his guts – he could have damaged him permanently.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly – somewhat afraid of the dark that he could only see.

And when he heard the door being pushed open, a mess of pink hair drew into the door, her bed being rolled over to his, and across from Rei's. Sasuke was now alert – and hoped that she was okay.

He looked at her, as his face lay on the pillow – he could feel the heart strings pull, and he knew that this was _his _fault. Because he couldn't protect her, and because he was the one who caused her this pain.

He couldn't _ever_ forgive himself for this. Not ever.

He closed his eyes once more, and when he heard a familiar kind of whine and mewl, he opened his eyes, fighting for them to stay open.

"S-Sakura," his throat let him say weakly, so weak that it was hoarse.

Sakura was now squinting, her brain telling her eyes to open, but some how her body not wanting to. "S-.. Sasu.." Was all she managed to say, croaking through her throat.

Sasuke panicked, "Sakura… Stay still…" Was all he could say, as Sakura almost thrashed in her bed from the pain that her body was giving her.

"Sakura… relax, please!" Sasuke whispered to her, and as Sakura calmed, he looked her in the eye as she hammered them open.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and for once, Sakura heard emotion from Sasuke – emotion so real that the tears that lined her eyes caused her vision to blur – and suddenly, she heard him calling out to her, telling her not to cry because it would be just too damn troublesome.

"Sasuke," she managed to choke out through uncontrollable sobs.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked, her gaze traveling over Rei and back to Sasuke, seeing that they were now located in a normal hospital room.

"Still in surgery…"

"Was she hurt the most?"

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura…"

"Tell me, Sasuke. Is she alright?"

Sasuke blinked innocently, alarmed at the panic in her voice.

"She…"

-

"What happened to him? Sasuke – what! Sakura? Both of them? What about Ino and Rei?" Naruto boomed through the receiver – talking to Sasuke's mother.

"Yes, we're on the way to the hospital – we're going to come there and pick you up, alright?"

Naruto was now alarmed, his heart beating quickly. "A-alright," he said, clicking the phone off and went to go get some extra clothes and ramen cups. Because _he_ was the one that was going to stay 24/7 with the ones that he loved.

He drummed his finger silently on the window as he waited for the Mikoto to drive up with Itachi. His heart jumped as they pulled up, bounding to the car with one swift move with closing the door.

"Come on, Mikoto-san, Sasuke's waiting… And probably worrying like a wart over Sakura." He frowned.

Itachi looked back at Naruto, who was obviously sad. "Don't worry – I'm sure that Sasuke wouldn't let anything happen to that girlfriend of his."

"But Teme's not…"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm his older brother – of course I know."

Naruto just ignored him, focusing on how fast they were going to get there.

-

"Troublesome…"

"Damn you, Shikamaru! We have to go see Sakura and Ino, you brat." TenTen said, Neji and Hinata standing beside her.

"Do you not care of your 'troublesome' girlfriend?" TenTen asked, impatiently. "Come on! Sakura's mother is waiting out in the car, let's GO!"

Shikamaru sighed, lifting up from his chair, trailing after the 3.

And as they rode silently in the car – all nervous about the previous news that they were hit with, Hinata silently prayed.

"Sakura-chan… Sasuke-kun… Rei… Ino-chan…"

And the thing that worried all these people, was what had happened to them – and the cause of it.

-

"She what, Sasuke. She what?" Sakura asked impatiently, the sobs somehow taking over her body – so now Sakura's grip on the medal beside her bed tightened – and the monitor of her heart rate suddenly sped up - her body was quivering.

"Sakura, please, settle down." Sasuke tried to sooth her.

Sakura closed her eyes, listening to him as she nestled back down into her pillow. "We… don't know yet. But she's the one that's been most damaged – she's been in surgery before us, and she's still in there."

Sakura frowned, "What happened anyway?"

Sasuke gulped discreetly, not knowing how to explain this all.

"The doctor will come in with Ino, and he will explain everything." Was all that Sasuke said. "Get some rest – Naruto and the others will be coming soon. I'll wake you up," he said as he settled back down in his own pillow.

Sakura frowned – knowing that he was the one that missed the red light – but was still hiding something. She could only comply to what her body and Sasuke told her to do.

-

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother came bounding into the quiet, and once calm hospital room, throwing her arms around a sleeping figure of Sakura.

Sasuke shot Sakura's mother a glare, as if to say not to bother her. Sakura wriggled under her mom's grasp, whining. "M-mom…" She whined. "It… hurts."

Sakura's mother gasped, and backed away. "G-gomen, Sakura." Sakura cracked her eyes opened. She smiled. "Thanks for coming…"

Her mother smiled. "Are you okay? Please, Sakura. Tell me you're okay…"

"I'm fine mom. Just wait until the doctor comes…"

And just at that moment, in came Naruto, bounding in like he was a ball, rushing over to Sasuke. "Teme, what did you do!" He gave him a stern look.

Sasuke snorted. "Just what makes you think that I did this?"

Naruto 'tsked'. "Obviously…" he said under his breath. Sasuke glared at him.

The rest of the group came in silently, Sasuke's mother coming over to Sasuke with a such worried look on her face. "Sasuke… what happened?" She asked, cupping his face in one of her hands.

Sasuke shivered under the warmness of her hands, and looked her in the eyes. "I just…" And that's when Rei's parent's came in.

"Rei! My darling, what happened to you!" Her mother that had seemed all dressed up, his father in a 'perfect' suit came strolling into the hospital room.

"It's just a… car accident, mom, dad…don't worry," he flinched as he spoke, the bandage wriggling around uncomfortably on his face.

His parents shot the people on the other side of the room a bad look. "Just what have you done to my baby boy!" She pointed out an accusing finger aimlessly.

Sasuke's mother look hurt. "Excuse me, but my boy didn't do anything."

"Neither did Sakura," Sakura's mother spoke up, the kids looking confused.

And that's when the other group spoke up.

"W-where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked – as _if_ he weren't Shikamaru.

-

When Ino had finally come into the room – her arms bandaged up, her neck braced, her face bandaged, her right leg bandaged, and her left ankle twisted and sprained, the people in the room could only gasp.

Shikamaru didn't even think twice when he rushed over to her side, taking her left, un bandaged arm.

"I-ino…" He choked out. Ino cracked open an eye, and a smile took over her face. "Shika-kun… you made it." She smiled warily, her eyes opening altogether.

Shikamaru smirked with his laziness. "I never even wanted to come, babe."

Ino smiled. "Love you too," she winced at how the hurt of her body was so hurtful. She took a side glance beside her, looking at her mother who looked at her worriedly, but smiled at her anyway for assurance. Her father sat beside her mother quietly, taking her mother's hand.

And beside them, was Rei's family, _still_ giving glares. And on the other side of the room was Sasuke's and Sakura's family, looking worried… but okay.

The doctor cleared his throat to begin.

"I'm sure all of you want to know what had happened. I've been told that Uchiha Sasuke, had missed a red light." He looked over to the worried faces of his mother, and wondered _how_ on earth he could have missed one.

"They were on one of the busiest streets – and unfortunately, 3 cars were coming their way. Obviously, the cars that were coming towards them didn't have time to stop, because Sasuke was coming onto them fast, as they were coming fast, too." He shook his head, and looked over to Sakura.

"Sakura's fine, but she does have a few broken bones. Her right side is okay, as she was on the right side with Rei. So Rei is fine, too. A few broken and fractured bones, but these two will heal and are fine. Same goes to Sasuke."

The doctor then looked over to Ino. "Unfortunately, Ino was the only one on the right. There were two cars coming her way, so the impact on her was harder than any else's. She's the one with the most broken bones, and will take longer to heal. She's lucky that… she made it." The doctor nodded, and proceeded to each parent and explained what's needed to be done.

"Sasuke… tell me, now." Sakura looked over to Sasuke, her head still lying on her pillow.

Sasuke shot her a glare. "Sakura…" he growled.

"You have to tell me Sasuke, you can't just hide this from me." She frowned. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, his arms resting limply at his sides now balled into fists as he gazed into those shallow jade eyes.

"I… was just distracted."

Sakura raised a brow, and snorted. "Sasuke, that's not like you."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sasuke I know you're hiding something." She frowned. Sasuke could only frown, also.

"Sakura… it doesn't matter okay? Just… leave it alone."

Sakura pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. Sasuke then rolled over on his other side, and tried to ignore her.

-

Sakura woke in the middle of the night by a scream. When she snapped her eyes opened, she looked around her to find Ami by Rei's side. She frowned, and pretended she was sleeping also.

Ino was still asleep on the other side of the room – her peaceful face haunted Sakura. Sakura rolled her head to her right side so that Rei and Ami couldn't see that her eyes were opened.

"Who did this to you!" Ami shrieked, taking Rei's hand. Rei scowled at her. "Ami… shush, will you? Someone might here you, damnit." He growled. Ami pouted, but placed a kiss on Rei's lips anyway. Sakura winced.

"But who did this to you, babe?" She whispered, leaning over Rei. Rei frowned, pointing his gaze to a sleeping figure of Sasuke. Ami growled. "Him?" She raised a brow. She snorted. "Don't worry, I'll do something about it."

Rei looked uneasy. "Don't… take it too far, okay?"

Ami nodded. "Anything for you, babe. But… why wouldn't you want me to hurt him? Look what he did to you…" she pouted. Rei frowned, his muscles tensing as he did so. "Because… even though it doesn't seem like it, he cares for… the people around him. And people care for him too." Ami snorted.

"Psh, like who does he care for?" She asked, her attitude going back to the way it usually is.

Sakura's ears perked up – not even minding now that Ami was all up on Rei.

Rei looked over to Sakura. "Her, and even though it doesn't show… he likes her… and I mean _likes_ her." Ami snorted once more.

"How would you know?"

Rei frowned. "Because that's how we got into this accident," he sighed.

"Then why are you with that big forehead-girl anyway?"

"Because… I liked her for awhile, but I got tired of her. Sasuke and Sakura deserve each other anyway," he shrugged, then pushed Ami away.

"Now go, I need my sleep."

Ami frowned, but complied anyway. She placed another kiss on Rei's lips, and proceeded to walk outside of the large hospital room. When Sakura was sure that Rei was fast asleep, was then where her thoughts came rolling in.

She thought of the conversation that was shared between Rei and Ami. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at Rei for just using her like that – like she was his toy. Because she wasn't. But she still was thankful of him because she didn't 'literally' hurt him like she would've hated him to do. And he understood others' feelings. Like Sasuke's. He knew that Sasuke cared for her, and he knew that they deserved each other.

The thinking got to Sakura's head and she thrashed in her bed violently, yelping out. She took in a large breath, sucking it in, and once again feeling the familiar pain that was starting in her head and going through out her body.

She tried to calm herself so she wouldn't wake anybody, but she was unlucky.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked beside her. Sakura tensed, and looked beside her.

"S-sasuke…"

"Get some sleep, Sakura."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Just shut up and get some sleep. So then you wouldn't have to bother us anymore," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura frowned. "I can't Sasuke – it hurts."

Sasuke frowned also. "What hurts?"

Sakura shut her eyes for a minute – then opened them and looked over to Rei. Then to Ino, and finally her gaze met Sasuke's once more. When Sasuke had asked the question once more, she looked at Sasuke straight in the eye, and placed her right hand where her heart was located.

-

**Sorry this is so short. This chapter is dedicated to my dear Kasu-chan. I love you, darling :) **

**I'm sorry that I'm not getting the chapters as fast as I would like to. I have been hell'a busy getting ready for school. Damn school. But anyway, I will need to focus on my studies.**

**But I **_**am not forgetting about this story.**_** When I forget about this – is when I die :D Alright, so I am sorry this is short and is kinda sucky – please no flames. **

**I promise you a **_**great**_** chapter for the next one, okay? I love you all. **

**OBJ Thanks you for your support !**

**- OBJ**


	11. Chapter 11

100 Days with Mr

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**Day 11**

**-**

Only the frequent thrum of the heater and the steady pace of the heart monitor that hooked into Sakura were heard. Layers of white, thick blankets covered Sakura's frail body – her pale face blending in with her white pillow, the only thing that stood out was the paleness of her jade eyes, and the color of her pink hair.

She scooted herself up, wincing slightly as she did so. She shrugged off her blankets delicately, and Sasuke's hands snapped up to help her. She glared at him quietly, and told him with her eyes that she was alright. Sasuke frowned, but went back to his stoic position with his intertwined fingers under his chin, elbows resting on his thighs.

Sasuke looked up to Sakura as he felt her eyes on him – and he frowned. "What?" He murmured quietly, but with a curious tone. Her eyebrows drew together as if she were thinking deeply, but the corners of her pale lips twitched up slightly. "Why do you wait?" She said quietly, more to herself as she was asking it to herself. As if she didn't even believe it…

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" He asked questioningly – even though he knew very well what she was asking him.

"Why do you wait for me? Why are you still here?" Her voice was quiet, and every now and then it was only a hoarse whisper, due to the little strength she had in her. Sasuke looked at her, as her hands came up from under the blanket. She reached out gently to his 'twined fingers, and she clasped them in her hands. Sasuke flinched at the coldness of her hands – but let her take his hands anyway.

Her thumbs rubbed lightly against the front of his hands, and although her hands were below normal temperature – he found this somewhat soothing. His onyx gaze went to go meet hers – and they were interlocked with a stare that was hard to break away from.

"Answer me," she whispered quietly. Sasuke sighed, and he found himself looking away from her. "You do that often…" He was questioning himself hypothetically, not aware of the slight twitch of Sakura's mouth that almost broke out into a smile. The hands that were clasped around his stifled him to pull himself away. His chair was pressed up against the side of her bed as close as it could go – surprised at how he actually _did_ manage to stay here.

"I do what often?" Sakura asked, her voice still quiet. He looked up at her, a frown gracing his lips. "You have this power – to make me listen to you… It's… odd." He said as if he were unsure of what he was saying.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused. "Is that a theory?" She asked. He looked up to her, and he somewhat nodded. "You do it frequently." He said, but still, Sakura could not interpret as what he was getting to.

He shook his head. "Never mind it," he said and his gaze averted from her eyes, and downcast to their hands.

Sakura sighed, she went and continued to ask Sasuke her question. "I mean, why are you still here? You were released 2 days ago…" Sasuke's head snapped up, and he looked at her almost as if he were giving her a look like she was being stupid.

He thought a moment about what he had asked her – trying to find the true meaning of her words. "You still need taking care of," he admitted half of his true answer. Sakura's left brow rose – but she left the question more, not wanting to pry… Although the answer did provoke her to keep nagging Sasuke…

He sighed, and he untangled their mixed hands. "You know – I'm skipping school for this…" He said quietly. Sakura nodded, "Exactly. Why don't you go for a day or two?" She said, and Sasuke turned around to the two sleeping figures on the opposite side of the room.

"Shikamaru's still here," He noted flatly. Sakura shrugged, "He's a smart-ass." She said softly, and then stifled a giggle at to his crooked, limp figure that slept with his head leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and once in awhile a soft snore tumbled out of his nose. "He's totally dead for Ino," Sakura spoke, her eyes still on the pineapple-headed man.

Sasuke nodded, "Who would've known…" He said more to himself. Sakura nodded, then averted her gaze to her best friend. She still hadn't talked to her yet… Sasuke sighed and glanced over to the clock.

"You sleep – I'm going to buy us lunch. Be back around an hour."

"An hour?" She raised a brow.

He raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm going to take a shower – visit Naruto. Don't put yourself through anything troublesome, alright?" He said. And he bent down – so close so that his lips almost touched her forehead, but pulled back. His eyes struggled to keep them locked with Sakura's. Instead of a kiss – he settled on mumbling, "Have a good sleep." And he pivoted on his foot and strolled out casually through the door.

Sakura sighed, and she smiled. Things _have_ changed… She just didn't know why. After the few ramblings that went on in her mind, she decided to comply with Sasuke's order and let her eyes fall, curtaining her vision with the black unconscious-ness, and she fell asleep.

-

"Oh, Mikoto!" Mina cried quite drastically – yet with her un-lady like behavior, she was as beautiful as ever. Her long pink hair flew down her back as she walked, no literally danced over to Mikoto, her best friend.

Mikoto smiled, her beauty just the same as her best friend's was. They laughed together – so beautiful that it was almost in harmony.

"Your daughter has grown to be quite a beautiful one. I see where she gets her looks from." Mikoto smiled angelically, her teeth flashing a wide smile.

Mikoto flushed, and smiled, too. "And Sasuke's grown quite handsome," she noted.

Mikoto smiled, "Ah, the two grow up so fast…"

Mina nodded. "Mmm," She agreed.

"Now, what's with your daughter staying here? There's no problem – not at all. I just seem to see them together now. And sometimes I see Sasuke in - "

Mina gasped. "You see Sasuke… in… Sakura's _room_?" She asked disbelievingly. Mikoto flashed an assuring smile. "Don't worry, I trust the two. It's just I wonder how this started in the first place…"

Mina stifled a giggle. "Well you see, it started out when Sakura scratched Sasuke's bike. You know how the boy is, and he demanded 3 thousand."

Mikoto gasped. "Oh, that Sasuke. 3 _thousand?_"

"I know it's not much – but for some scratch it is."

Mina nodded, "Yes yes, so you see…"

-

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for the lunch…"

Sasuke nodded with a grunt. Sakura's hands clasped on top of her lap – and she gazed over to Ino. "I…" But she shook her head and she stopped herself.

Sasuke patted her arm. "Are you tired?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I'm just thinking…"

Sasuke nodded, not wanting to press. He jerked a hand towards the door, "Naruto's here."

Sakura raised a brow. She sighed. "Let him in."

And before Sasuke could get up to open the door of the large hospital room, Naruto came bounding in, prancing up to Sakura. And before either of them knew – Naruto bent down and pressed his lips against Sakura's pale forehead.

Sakura giggled. "Naruto," she warned giddily. Naruto grinned. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I've missed you so much!" He said and he enveloped her in his arms awkwardly as Sakura lay down in her hospital bed.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, and he was itching to punch Naruto. He remained still. "Okay, Naruto. You can get off now," she whined almost. Naruto smiled. He shoved a white bag her way.

"What's this?" She asked, beginning to untie the knot.

Naruto smiled. "I brought you your favorite." He smiled. Sakura gasped, and she picked up the small stick of sweetness. "Dango!" She almost yelled. Naruto smiled, and Sasuke grunted, turning away.

"It's okay, Teme. I'm pretty sure Sakura-chan still loves you." Naruto smiled, and with one last kiss on Sakura's cold forehead, Naruto pranced out the door.

"He's so gay." Sasuke noted.

Sakura giggled.

-

"Okay, Ms. Haruno. You must rest – that means no going to school for maybe a few more days. Stay. In. Bed." The kind nurse said, almost a demand. Sakura nodded. "Will do," she said and she lay back down in the bed after the check-up.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha. You may come in," The nurse said after helping Sakura re-dress.

"You hear? She says I should rest. And that I should stay. In. Bed." She repeated. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you want it that way…" He said and he gently shoved her back down into her bed.

She wasn't hurt but she frowned. "You're so mean, you know that?"

Sasuke chuckled, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So I've been told," and he smirked. "Get some sleep." He said and he pressed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"See you in the morning, Pinky."

Ah, there was a name she hadn't heard for awhile.

-

"Alright, and I think that's it. You may go now, Ms. Haruno." The nurse said, handing her bags over to Sasuke who stood protectively beside her, one arm hanging _very_ loose around her waist.

Sasuke nodded as they exited the room and out of the hospital. Sasuke jerked his head over to his car and Sakura got in with Sasuke's help.

-

Sasuke jerked one finger for a maid to get Sakura's bag, and commanded her to bring them to Sasuke's room. Sakura raised a brow, but Sasuke hushed her with his eyes. He picked her up suddenly, and carried her up the stairs – ignoring Sakura's demands of letting her down and that she could walk fine on her own.

Sasuke hushed her. "You'll be staying in my room. I can't trust you on your own in this condition." He noted. Even if Sakura wasn't in any bandages, he still didn't want to risk any…

"You could just have a maid look after me, you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I could, but I don't _want_ to."

Sakura grunted. "I hate you,"

"I know you do." He smirked, and he lay her down gently on his bed. Sakura grunted, though she couldn't lie – his bed smelled so much like him and my, was it ever so good…

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura frowned, "No. I _really_ hate you."

Sasuke smirked, "Stay in bed. I will double your work once you get better if you don't stay in your bed." He frowned. "I'm taking a shower."

Sakura raised her brows. "Again?"

"No, I didn't get to earlier." And with one last look over his shoulder, he grabbed his clothes and towel and headed towards his bathroom beside the bed.

Sakura sighed – he was too close. How could she get away without hurting herself?

"Damn leg," she muttered to herself. And when she heard the water running – she realized something.

She had to go to the bathroom.

Sakura cursed mentally. "Sasuke!" She tried to call, but after the nth time, she realized he wasn't going to come out. She sighed, and she threw her good leg over the side of the bed, and tried to stand.

It was hard – but she could manage. She just had to learn to catch herself, because Sasuke's arms weren't going to catch her if she did fall.

She literally limped over out the door, and she limped somewhat down the hallway. But before her arms reached out to open the door knob, something hard and _wet_ pinned her to the wall. And her back hit the wall with a thud. She whined somewhat at the slight pain, but it wasn't anything that was _that_ hurtful.

A strong, wet arm wrapped around her waist to steady her, and the other arm went beside her head, making sure that she couldn't go anywhere. A face pressed against hers, and when she felt the wet, onyx bangs of Sasuke's, she drew in a sharp breath.

Sasuke… Only wearing a towel around his bottom area. He was _shirtless,_ and _wet._

Sasuke frowned, his nose pressed against Sakura's. Although he was dripping wet, soaking her, she didn't mind. She was _way_ too occupied looking at…

"I thought I told you to stay in my bed." He said, but he wasn't angry. Sakura tried to nod, but his nose and hers were pressed together, and if she made one move that went wrong they could –

"Sakura." He snapped at her. "I had to go to the bathroom." She stuttered, almost. Sasuke sighed, and he leaned away from her, picking her up once more.

"You're so troublesome," he said, almost sounding like his pineapple headed friend. Sakura frowned, "Sorry. It's just that I'm _human,_ and humans need to _go._ Okay?" She said and Sasuke sighed.

"Learn to hold it in until I can help you."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" She almost yelled. Sasuke frowned, "You're a dumb ass. You _know_ I meant just bringing you inside."

Sakura frowned. "You're such a jerk,"

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

And he brought her into his bathroom, which was moist and warm, and his smell lingered in there – almost too much that Sakura fell over and this time it wasn't because of her leg.

Sasuke smirked, noting her slight absence of mind. He helped her inside, and he exited, leaning against the door and waiting for her.

When Sakura was done, he was sure, he almost opened the door but, "Sasuke!" Sakura warned. Sasuke chuckled. "Hurry up in there," he said. Because his clothes were still inside and he _had_ to get some clothes on. Well, it wasn't really a problem, but with Sakura getting dizzy because of his, 'scent' he couldn't afford carrying her all the time. But still, that one wasn't a problem either.

"Sakura, can you _please_ hurry up." He said. Sakura remained quiet. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked more wary this time, and he turned around trying for the doorknob. It was opened but he didn't want to invade.

"Sakura, I'm going to come in if you don't answer me."

"Um…" She said behind the door uneasily.

Sasuke raised both his brows, "What's wrong?"

"I can't…"

"What?!" he asked, more annoyed this time.

"I can't get my pants up." She said, her voice quiet.

Sasuke _almost_ flushed. "Erm…" he said not too loud that she could hear.

"I can't pull it up because of my leg…" She said behind the door. "But you need your clothes, and I need my pants up_ now._" She said. Sasuke sighed, "I told you, you're so troublesome!"

Sakura grunted. "Do you need help? He asked at last.

Sakura bit down on her lip. "Um… Yes."

"Do you have your - "

"Yes, I have _it_ up." She flushed, but her voice was hard. Sasuke sighed, and he opened the door. He had to try to keep his cool façade on, because with Sakura standing there with just her bottom undergarment on, my was it _hard._

Sakura flushed, and she grunted. "Just hurry up," she said she leaned against the counter for support.

Sasuke nodded, and tried to remain calm. He bent down, and carefully, he pulled up her jeans, tugging on them – trying not to hurt her. And when he reached upwards, he leaned away, trying not to invade – and finally pulled up her pants.

Sakura flushed, "Erm, thanks." She said and she limped out the door, Sasuke surprisingly letting her.

Sasuke then proceeded to put on his clothes, and when he was done that, he went to go check on Sakura.

He found her sleeping soundly already, as the clock read it was just before 9. What the heck – he could sleep early tonight.

He slipped under his familiar covers, and carefully wrapped his arms around Sakura. She's asleep she wouldn't mind… He thought to himself. And he fell asleep.

-

**Eye-catch: Sakura smiled when she felt those strong, familiar arms wrap around her. She missed this – she hated to admit. But she complied anyway. He smelled **_**so**_** good after he showered. It was because his scent came out more – and it dazed her to sleep. **

-

That was short. I am sorry for not updating in like FOREVER. Can you believe how busy I have been for not updating this long? I'm serious, you guys. I've been BUSY! And I am sorry for not updating! I love you guys so much – and I want to thank you guys for staying with me.

Okay, so I kind of rushed at how they got close together – but hey, I need to get somewhere. I re-wrote this chapter like, 5 times. And I decided I'd make it cheesy. Just because I need to get you guys back into the mood.

I'm sorry again – I'll update as soon as I can! I seriously love you all, and I want to thank you guys. So much. I'm serious. You guys don't even know how thankful I am for you guys just sticking with me.

I love you all.

By the way – I've received some requests for some one-shots, but I'm not going to write any yet. Not yet. I'm still thinking. **But if you have any more requests for one-shots, SasuxSaku pairings – please send in some. I'd love to write some for you guys, as in some special dedications. **

Thanks lots, my loves. See you soon!

OBJ


	12. My dearest fans

**My dearest fans…**

I'm SOO sorry for not updating in _forever._ I've been just so busy – what a lame excuse – but I have. And I'm sorry for not updating. I've began writing chapters, and I've decided to write several, so that I'm not bustling around trying to update as quick as I can. So every time I write a chapter, I will be writing two at a time so that I am not behind. I will be done these couple chapters soon, so _hang in there._ Please, _please_ check on this story every once in awhile, because I will be updating SOON! From today to about the next 4 days!

Thank you! You guys have been the _best._ I can't believe I've reached this many reviews already. Thank you, there's _lots and lots and lots and lots_ more to come.

XOXO

OBJ.


	13. Chapter 12

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

A/N: So maybe I've been gone for _way_ too long. I'm dearly sorry. I will be posting about a couple chapters for the next few times I update. I hope you guys are happy! I'm sorry for not being here :(

XOXO

-

The days folded into one another, shortening. Sakura couldn't be any more thankful.

Her father had called her once the news had reached him. He called without delay.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The voice on the other line was concerned.

"I'm fine, dad. Really."

"Are you sure? How could _Sasuke_ miss a red light? Him out of all people!"

Sakura sighed. She couldn't believe it either. "I don't… know. Maybe he was occupied with something, or maybe something was bothering him." She looked over mentally to her door, thinking that Sasuke would walk in any minute now.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't know, dad." There really was no point in defending him.

"I'm just worried…"

"Don't be. It's done and over with. I'm healed now, I'm fine."

"I'm glad… I just want to see you soon."

"I want to see you too."

"Well that meeting in America is still coming up. The one with the Uchiha's…"

"Erm… I don't know, dad."

"You could come with Sasuke. And if he's coming, you'd have to come anyway since you're still under his 'command'."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not really up for traveling."

"Oh come on, Sakura. Just for some peace in your dad's mind. I just want to know my baby's alright."

"I'm _fine,_ dad."

"Please, Sakura?"

"I'll… consider it. I'll talk with Sasuke."

"Thank you, honey."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Sakura rolled over on her bed, so that she was lying on her back. Was she really up for this? She'd just gotten better…

"Talk to me about what?" Sasuke appeared at her door.

"O-oh, nothing." She tried covering.

"I want to know, Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "My dad wants us to travel to America for that meeting." She mumbled, hoping Sasuke wouldn't catch it.

Sasuke smirked. "I think that'd be a _great_ idea."

Sakura frowned. "I don't think it would. You've put me through _a lot_ already."

Sasuke pretended that what she had just said didn't affect him.

"Well, we could think of it as vacation."

"Yes, I know. But my dad wants us to come so that I could see him."

"So this is for _you?_"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought _you_ were the slave."

"I know. So… we're not going?" This eased her.

"No, we are."

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to get packing…"

Sasuke smirked. "Good." He crossed the room to where she lay, and she got up, he wrapped his arms around her lightly from behind.

Sakura flushed, but didn't move.

"I can't wait," he said teasingly and he pressed his lips against where her neck and shoulder met. She shuddered subconsciously.

"I can," but this time, she didn't know if she meant it or not.

-

"You and Sakura-chan are leaving?" Naruto asked as they settled themselves during their lunch period.

"Yes. What do you not get about that?"

"But you get to skip school!"

"And…?"

"I want to skip school." Naruto frowned.

"Dream on." He turned back to Sakura.

"You should be excited for this, Sakura. You're not paying for anything, either."

"I really don't care."

"Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course! I just wish I was going by myself." She mumbled.

Sasuke grunted. "You're lucky to be going with me."

"Oh am I?"

-

"You're _sooo_ lucky, Sakura. And you're going with Sasuke, too!"

"I know, I know, Ino. But… Alone time with Sasuke? His dad already left for America. I mean, it's a _long_ way there. And it's just me and him going… And there's still the times on the plane, and the _hotel _arrangements…" She sighed as she flitted around her room, packing.

She shifted her phone onto her other shoulder.

"Just try to enjoy it, Sakura. You're free from school. And I doubt the teachers will make you do anything when you get back. You _know_ how they favor you and Sasuke."

"I don't know. I'm mad myself also for not being in the mood." She grabbed a handful of clothing and placed it in her bag.

"Believe me, Sakura. Once you get that first alone time with him – you're gonna be begging to stay on that vacation forever."

"I don't know… Well I've got to finish packing. My flight is early in the morning."

"Have fun, forehead. Don't forget to text."

"Thanks, I won't forget. See ya." She flipped her phone off and threw it on her bed.

"Are you done packing?" Sasuke came from behind and sat on the bed with her.

"Almost… I've just got to fill up my last bag."

"We'll be there for a few days. We'll extend it if we want to…"

"I won't, believe me." She lied through her frown as she backed away.

She stood up and shoved Sasuke out the door. "Hurry, we're leaving early." He reminded her. Sakura nodded. They'd be leaving at 5 am in the morning to get their luggage checked in. They'd be leaving the ground around 6 am.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later." She said as she waved him off.

"I'll miss you." He said teasingly, and he disappeared through his door.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

-

She'd slept early the night before. Around 10 pm. She had needed that sleep anyways.

"Come _on,_ Sakura." Sasuke tugged her out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," she drawled out as she unwillingly sat up in her bed. "Leave, I'm just going to get ready."

Sasuke nodded and complied. He left her to prepare.

She took a quick shower. Then afterwards, drying and flat-ironing her hair.

"Well, don't _I_ just look beautiful." She smiled sarcastically to herself in the mirror. She brushed hair out of her face, and walked towards her half empty dresser.

What would she wear? They'd be in a plane for half the day… They'd probably making a couple of stops also. And she didn't know if Sasuke had booked a hotel for later on, or if they would keep going with their flight.

She'd prayed that they wouldn't stop and stay a night somewhere, because if it were her choice – They'd go straight to California without stopping at any place at all.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she pulled out the first drawer. Pulling out her favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, she pulled them on. Then grabbing a normal orange, faded shirt that hugged her upper body quite nicely, she pulled it over her head and stared into the mirror.

It was an okay outfit. Nothing too formal, she thought.

She pulled out her make-up bag from the bag that she'd be keeping with her through the whole time and settled herself in front of her vanity.

She applied a light layer of face powder, and then a thin layer of eyeliner. She applied a bit of mascara, wanting to look awake. She then applied lip gloss to her lips.

She slipped on her favorite pair of white flats, and as she dragged her large case of luggage behind her, she proceeded down the stairs for breakfast.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked once more. Sakura nodded. "I guess so."

"You better be." He smirked. He dragged her – her luggage and all – out the front door, and he called for someone to drive them to the airport.

-

Their ride towards the airport was quiet. Maybe it was Sakura had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder about after 5 minutes in the car. Sasuke chuckled to himself.

When they had arrived at the airport, their driver had helped them carry their luggage towards the check-out. "Thank you," Sasuke said, and he and Sakura made their way to where they would wait for their flight.

"Are you _really_ up for this?" Sasuke asked Sakura who sat on his right side.

"I guess so. I've really missed my dad."

Sasuke nodded, looking towards the other direction. "Well, I'm just glad we don't have to be in school."

"I am too."

Their conversation was quickly dying out, so Sasuke settled on looking at the screen of flights. Sakura settled on taking another nap.

It worked out. They both didn't have to put up with keeping a conversation alive.

-

"Sakura, it's time to board our flight."

Sakura scowled. "Already?"

"Yes. Come on, get up."

"Okay…" She unwillingly stood up and trailed after Sasuke.

-

When they had settled into their seats, Sakura by the window, they had settled on silence once again. Until one of them broke it.

"You know… I had never imagined ourselves traveling together. Due to the fact that we can barely stand each other." Sakura smiled lightly, her gaze out the window.

Sasuke shrugged. "Random, but ok."

Sakura nodded. "Well, there's nothing to talk about."

"I know. I don't really care."

"That's what makes you so anti-social. You're such a boring but… complex person."

"Complex?"

"Yes, very complex."

"Well… You're. You're – "

"Awesome."

"Gay."

"Well, thank you, Sasuke. Referring me – a girl – as gay."

"You're welcome."

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke smirked.

Well this oughta be interesting.

-

"You may now take of your seatbelts."

Sakura and Sasuke did so.

"Ow," Sakura complained.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"N-nothing… Just pain in my leg again."

"Still?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Oh…" He looked away right away, the subject delicate for him and Sakura.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled, and he didn't dare look at Sakura.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry."

"What? Why?"

Sasuke sighed. "Are you seriously going to make me go through this? You already know…" He mumbled.

Sakura's gaze traveled out the window. "Sure, sure…"

She let the topic alone, not wanting to push further. Settling on _another_ nap, she propped her elbows up on her seat-handle and she closed her eyes…

-

**Eye-catch:** His gaze traveled to Sakura's sleeping figure. "I'm sorry… Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you."

-

After 6 hours on the plane, in which Sakura slept through the majority of, they were let off the plane. They were still in Asia, though. They headed off the plane and were inside the airport.

"I'm hungry… I'm going to get myself some food."

Sasuke nodded, trailing after her, as he had nothing better to do. Sakura lined up behind a fast-food restaurant.

"What do you want," Sasuke mumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

Sakura turned towards him. "No, no. You've already paid for the flights and accommodations…" Sakura said as she turned back towards the person behind the cashier.

"Stop being so stubborn," he said and he began by ordering himself something. Sakura sent him a glare.

"I guess I'll have the same."

As they finished their food, they retrieved their items and were boarded onto another plane.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked as they boarded their 2nd plane of the day.

"Well… If we're going with the same time, It's probably about 2 pm."

Sakura yawned. "And I'm already so tired…"

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go." He muttered.

And Sakura surprisingly let him drag her by the hand.

-

The second plane ride was a better one. They'd actually talked.

Sakura was snacking on some pretzels that the flight attendant had been coming around with. Sasuke was fumbling around with his phone, trying to keep himself pre-occupied.

"Sasuke," Sakura started as she turned towards him. She bit down on a pretzel, swallowing hardly.

"What?" He asked, his gaze not lingering away from his phone.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, clearly wanting his gaze towards her.

"What?" He said, finally looking up.

"Erm… Thanks."

Sasuke took a look at her. A real good one.

"For what?"

"Never mind. Just… thanks."

Sasuke's gaze locked with hers. For a few moments there, he was lost in her eyes. Lost because her eyes were mesmerizing… The only eyes he'd ever let himself get lost in.

She looked away first.

Flushing, he turned back to his phone.

She'd caught him there.

-

"Thank you," Sasuke said as the took the key at the check-in desk at the hotel.

"What kind of room did you get?" Sakura asked, stifling a yawn.

"Nothing too fancy."

Sakura nodded, proceeding after him into the elevator.

Sasuke's hand pressed the floor "11", which was right under the button "p".

Nothing too fancy? Sure, he didn't get the pent-house, but there was no clear reason as to why he'd need a room that far up… And the price was probably _way_ higher, also.

Sakura dismissed it. It was Sasuke. She should've known better.

-

As they reached their room, they stepped into their room, Sakura gaping. Sasuke chuckled.

"Not used to it?"

Sakura shook her head, wandering around the grand room. "I usually stay home with my mother while my dad's traveling…" Her voice was far off.

Sasuke laughed. "Well, I would get used to it."

Sakura only gave him a questioning look.

Sasuke walked into a bedroom, and Sakura trailed after him. Sasuke set down his luggage, and digged out a white cotton shirt and a pair of shorts.

Sakura flushed. "Erm… I'll be going to my room then…"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're already in it."

Sakura gave him a glare. "Why didn't you get a room with 2 bedrooms?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Because. Now get ready for bed… We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Sakura sighed, but she complied anyways. She grabbed her silk pajamas – nothing too risky – and she proceeded to the bathroom to go and change.

When she'd finished brushing her teeth and getting ready, as she'd expected – there was Sasuke, sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Wait.

When did she ever expect Sasuke to be waiting for her?

She dismissed the thought.

She climbed on the opposite side of the large bed, thanking god that it _was_ large, and she pulled the covers up to her chin. And as expected, but never really wanting it to happen, Sasuke inched closer.

Sakura shivered.

Sasuke didn't let this go unnoticed, and he wrapped his strong, protective arms around her. Sakura melted at his warm touch. She couldn't help it - he was just so _warm…_

Sakura shrugged mentally. She might as well. _Just_ for tonight…

-

Sakura awoke to the smell of eggs and toast. Had Sasuke cooked breakfast? No way…

"Wake up, pinky." His face hovered on top of hers, as was his whole figure. Sakura jerked, and opened her eyes immediately. "Sasuke, get off…" She muttered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I called room service for breakfast."

"I know. I smell it…" her stomach grumbled. She smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke moved from on top of her and let her scramble to the kitchen. "Mmm…" Sakura moaned as she took a bite out of her breakfast that sat on top of the glass table.

"Hungry, hey?"

Sakura nodded. "Come eat." She said, and she patted the seat next to her.

He joined her willingly.

-

When they were on their last flight, he finally brought up the subject.

"Um, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Her gaze met his.

"Is… Rei?"

Sakura flinched at the name. "He's with Ami, now."

"He is?" Sasuke asked, but really – he wasn't surprised at all.

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Actually, yeah, I am."

Sasuke nodded. "I should say I'm sorry. I've been meddling with you and him. But now, I'm really not sorry anymore. You deserved better anyways." He'd mumbled the last sentence.

Sakura ignored it. She didn't want to be falling for Sasuke. _It just wasn't right._

"One more question," Sakura began.

"Go for it."

"Why did you miss that red light?"

It was Sasuke's turn to flinch, now.

"I was… busy."

"With what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Sasuke, you _will_ tell me."

"I will."

"Now?"

"Later."

"When is later?"

"Don't be annoying, Sakura."

"You'll tell me, though?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

He looked at her. Jade clashed with onyx.

"I promise." And the meaning of his promise was way more than what she'd ever know.

-

**A/N: **I know this was short. I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't updated in _forever._ I'm going to consider re-writing this because it's eh. But anyways. I'm okay that this isn't really my best chapter. This is just my preparation for my next chapter.

It'll be out sooner than soon. I promise.

Thank you all for waiting. I love you all!

OBJ

XOXO.


	14. Chapter 13

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

**An OBJ Production**

**A/N:** So I found time to write. I was bored… And my thoughts traveled back to this. I'm going to be getting a part-time job soon, so I'm not sure if I will be able to write that frequently. I'd like to, but I need a whole lot of muuulah. ;)

-

It was irritating, almost. She'd been confused. Too confused, for a fact. Their morning had started out well, sharing a breakfast together and settling with a promise that she was sure he'd keep. She didn't know what made her so sure, but there was _something_ there that was too convincing. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke wasn't really a promise person. But he'd made one. To her. And she was happy about that.

The only thing that confused her was how he was acting towards her. He'd been sweet ever since the incident… He'd made her sleep with him just to know that she was safe. She found him a bit too over protective. Even when they were traveling she still had to rest in the same bed as him. Not that she'd mind, but maybe if he straightened himself out she wouldn't be so confused. He'd been acting so… Strange around her. No, strange wasn't really the right word. He'd been sending mixed signals.

One moment he would be looking at her with those dazed, distant eyes as if he'd been thinking deeply. He'd lose himself in her eyes, which was highly obvious. And there were other moments where he wouldn't acknowledge her presence and ignore her. He'd give her the cold shoulder and completely isolate her. It angered her, kind of, to think that he'd been moving so close to her, taking her into his arms… Then he'd ignore her. Like she wasn't even alive.

She sighed, running a hand through her stringy locks. "I think I'm going to take a shower," she mumbled as she got up from the couch. They were still in the hotel, and there next flight wasn't until 2 hours. He looked up at her, "Sure," he mumbled and excused her. He turned his attention back to the TV, and when he was sure she'd disappeared down the hall, he looked after her trail and sighed.

-

"When will you guys be in the city?" Sasuke's father had asked over the phone.

"We have one more flight. We should be there in the evening…"

"Sounds good. Meet me at our summer house, you will be residing there for the mean-time."

"Thank you, Father."

"Aa."

A phone clicked, and Sasuke sighed. Their summer house? This oughta be interesting…

"Sakura! Are you done in there?" He stood outside the obviously steaming room. Waiting a few moments, he tapped his fist against the door once more, listening for an answer. "Sakura?" Entering slowly, he opened the door, not surprised that it was unlocked. He rolled his eyes.

"Sakura are you – "

"Get out! Get out!" The pink-haired female threw a towel his way, taking him aback. "Ajasdg," He stumbled out the doorway.

Sakura stepped out of the steaming room, a towel wrapped around her. "What the hell were you just doing!"

"I was seeing if you were finished!"

"You could have knocked, dumb ass."

"I did. And you weren't answering either."

"So why did you walk in!"

Sasuke stood up from where he fell and took a step towards her. "You weren't answering, I thought I'd check and see if you were okay." He shrugged. Sakura flushed.

She didn't know if she should take that as a good thing or not. "What, you think I could manage to drown myself during a _shower?_"

Sasuke nodded bluntly. "Yeah, kind of." He smirked.

"JERK!" Punching him on his shoulder, she turned on her heel and huffed off.

"I love you too, Pinky." He smirked.

-

Sitting on the bed quietly, he watched Sakura flee around the room. From blow-drying her hair, to combing it out a billion times, to putting her make-up on, to making sure everything was in her bags… "Are you done yet, my Queen?" He said slightly amused as he lay back on the bed, his hands resting on the back of his head. She sent a glare his way. He chuckled. "No wonder you're always late…" He murmured. She sent a sarcastic smile his way.

"Can't you just be patient?"

"I'm trying."

"Try HARDER."

He smirked at her. My, she _was_ a unique girl. What a temper she had, also… But she was so delicate. So, so delicate…

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled, jumping on the bed towards him. Not realizing how _hard_ she'd jumped, she ended up in his lap, her face stuffed in his chest. "Ow…" She nuzzled her head into his chest subconsciously. She wriggled on top of his lap, her legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. A perfect brow twitched on Sasuke's face. "Uh, Sakura… Do you mind – "

"Can you _wait¸ _you're 'oh-so-heavenly-abs' just gave me a headache…"

Sasuke bit down on his lip as the girl in his lap continued to wriggle. Did she not know what his lap _consisted_ of? And Sasuke was a growing man… And were his hormones ever _strong._ "Sakura, get off. Now." He put it bluntly. Sakura glared at him. "Sheesh, settle down." With a frown on her face, she climbed off the poor man.

"I'm going to take a cold shower."

"What? I thought we were going to leave now!"

"I need one. Right now." With that, he stalked off to the bathroom. Sakura scratched her head. What a random guy…

Little did she know, Sasuke was trying to erase thoughts of Sakura that weren't all that appropriate.

-

She stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the raven-haired man to appear down the hallway. She sighed, another long flight… She pondered, would this flight be better than others?

"Let's go," Sasuke appeared down the hallway, picking up his and her bags. Sakura smiled, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped, trailing behind him giddily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They proceeded down the long hallway of doors, and finally reached an elevator at the end of the hallway. Pressing the 'down' button, they waited patiently. Sakura hummed an unfamiliar tune, Sasuke looked the other way, annoyed.

When the 'ding' of the elevator brought the two back to the same world, they entered the elevator, Sasuke managing to drag in all the luggage with his 'oh-so-coolness', no struggles at all. Sakura envied it.

-

"How long is this flight?" She asked timidly as she and Sasuke sat themselves down in their seats on the plane. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. 6 hours?"

"Gah! Too long to put up with you by my side," she muttered. Sasuke smirked. "Get used to it, darling."

Sakura gagged inwardly. Leaning her head back against her seat, she gazed out the window. The blank canvas was boring, there were men outside that were readying the plane for it's take off. The gray pavement around them stretched endlessly, the sky a blank blue. The sun peeked from the corner of the window, it's rays filtering into the plane, causing Sakura to squint.

She let out a breath and turned the other way. Sasuke stared at her, smirking. "What the… hell. What are you doing?" She asked, slightly creeped out. He stared at her as if she were his lunch or something. "Nothing, nothing," he brushed it off and turned the other way. Sakura shrugged.

"We are about to take off, sure that your seatbelts are buckled. Thank you."

Doing their seatbelts up, they both leaned back into their seats. Sasuke pulled out his phone and began to type on it.

"Freaking arrogant jerk, showing off because he can type a million words a minute on his freaking black berry." Sasuke smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Not really. I don't need to be on my phone all the time."

"You're just saying that because you don't have a good social life."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes, actually. I've got girls falling over my feet."

"So, you're texting a girl right now, then?" She nodded her head towards his phone. He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then what the hell are you doing," She questioned him. "You're very irritable, Sakura." Sakura pouted.

"Thank you."

"And I'm just checking in with my father…"

"Why is that?"

"Accommodations and such for later on… Don't bother, I'm doing important things."

Sakura shrugged. "If you want it that way," and she busied herself looking out the window once more.

-

Coming down from the plane, Sakura was surprised that sun was still out in the middle of the sky. She stepped out of the plane, eyeing the sky through her sun glasses. "What the hell?" She questioned herself quietly.

"You're stupid, you know that. For a smart person, you don't realize that we're literally on the other side of the world." (A/N: I really don't think I've got the right times here, but I need the day time! Play along.) He chuckled, taking her hand and dragging her off towards the building. She scratched her head. "The hell…" She let it go.

Sasuke waited at the circular moving belt for their luggage. When they had collected their luggage, he'd dragged her to where the people sat and waited for them. Searching around for a familiar face, he couldn't find anyone.

"Uchiha-san?" A deep voice came behind the two. Sasuke turned around, and met face-to-face with a man in a suit and a dark hat. "Aa, Shiro." Sasuke greeted. "This way," Shiro led them outside the airport.

"Who the heck is that?" Sakura whispered when she and Sasuke walked out the doors. "Our driver."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What's with you Uchihas!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You humor me."

"Oh, I bet I do."

-

Reaching the summer house, Sakura gaped. The large black metal gates opened up for them, revealing a typical California summer house canvas. Sakura's jaw dropped. Sasuke chuckled. "Your'e surprised?"

Sakura nodded. "I shouldn't be, though." It's those Uchiha's after all. Sasuke hopped out of the door, waiting for Sakura. She stepped out, taking off her sunglasses and took a better look around. Down the pathway was a fountain in the middle of a round driveway. Large stairs like back at the Uchiha mansion led to a beautiful modern looking house. It was brown, not a mansion, but it was still large.

Plants drowned the place, green hinting everywhere. Sakura took in a breath, "It's lovely!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not a summer house for nothing." He took her hand once again and dragged her into the house.

"Aw, this is so cliché!" She giggled. Sasuke eyed her carefully. "You're odd, woman." He said and he had told Jiro to take their luggage down the hallway and into their room. Hence, 'their room.'

Taking a look around, the walls were pale white, accented with green and brown. There were French doors that led to the kitchen, that looked very silver and shiny. Silver? She laughed inwardly. To her left was the sitting area, cream sofas sat lonely in the middle of the large hallway, a glass table in the middle. A TV sat against the far wall, surrounded with a large sound system, still drowned with plants.

To the right of the doorway was the hallway and an empty room with extra beds. "You have maids?" Sasuke shook his head. "Not this summer." He smirked. Sakura hit herself on the forehead. Were they going to be alone? She sighed.

Turning down the hallway, she realized as how to big this house really was. Doors were everywhere down the hallway, and down the hallway, turning left it took them further. Down this hallway was the main bedroom, and at the end of the hallway, large glass doors led to an outdoor garden. "Aw, it's so pretty here! Sasuke-kun!"

"You're childish antics provoke me to dump you outside. Right now."

Sakura punched his arm. "You make me laugh." She left his side, skipping down the hallway and through the glass doors that she opened within a second.

He rolled his eyes at her.

-

**Eye-catch: **He watched her skip and run happily through the large garden. 'As long as I know you're safe now, that you're not in any danger, and that you're happy… I'm fine.' He smiled secretly.

-

"Sasuke-kun, I'm hungry." Sakura pouted as they sat themselves down in the kitchen that drowned in Silver, with one glass table in the middle to finish it all off. Black chairs sat themselves around the table.

"Then go make food."

"I thought this was a vacation."

"For me. You're my slave remember?" _Even though I know I owe you…_

She pouted, going towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "But don't you think that you and I should take this as a vacation? Together?" Jade clashed with Onyx. At that moment, she'd look so innocent. He was willing to give in to her… he wanted to, so bad.

"I'm not answering that." He stated bluntly, and he beckoned her to continue with preparing their food.

As she fled around the kitchen, he leaned against the counter, watching her busy herself, all the while also busying herself with sending glares towards the Uchiha. He'd chuckle every time.

When she was done, they sat themselves down at the large table, the two of them sitting side-by-side at one end of the table where one person usually sat. "It feel so lonely in here," she pondered out loud. It was true, though. The table was long and large, with the two of them sitting at the head of the table. He shrugged. _I'm alone with you, at least…_

She set the food down in front of them, preparing one of Sasuke's favorite. Fish, tomatoes, and lemon juice. Where she got the fish? He'll never know.

"Enjoy the food Sasuke-kun!" She giddily announced as she picked up her chopsticks and snapped them in two. He chuckled at her child-like behavior. Though he'd never admit it, he'd grown fond of it.

Picking up his own pair of chopsticks, he gave her a secret smile that she didn't see.

-

After they had finished their food, Sakura loaded the dishwasher with their dishes, too lazy to wash them by hand. As she finished that, she jumped on Sasuke's back. "Come on, bring me to the living room!" She giggled.

He looked back at her, a frown on his face. "Shouldn't you be the one carrying me?"

"My leg still hurts," she complained. Sasuke shut his mouth then.

He brought her to the living room, settling her down on one of the couches. "Do you want to watch something?"

"Hell yes! Let's watch a movie." She smiled. Sasuke nodded. "Which one?"

"Any, it doesn't matter. Just pick with your eyes closed." He nodded, it would be fair enough. Running his hand down the long line of movies, he counted to ten and snapped his hand back, and pulled out a movie from the shelf.

"Summer… love?" He gagged inwardly. "Hell, no."

Sakura patted the seat beside her. "I don't care, just put it in. I'm too tired to do anything else." He sighed, putting the DVD in. Closing the large heavy blinds mid-way, he took his respective seat next to Sakura.

The opening of the movie were two people on the beach, holding hands, taking a stroll on a beautiful day. Sakura sighed. Sasuke coughed. Sasuke sat at the hand-rest of the couch, leaning himself against it. Sakura sat against him, snuggling into his chest. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he… move her or something? He didn't know that she'd become _this_ comfortable around him already. Usually, he'd be the one making these moves.

Sakura grabbed his hand and rested it around her. "Better." She smiled up at him and patted the hand that wrapped around her. "Good boy." Sasuke scoffed. "I thought _I _ was the master around here."

"Oh shush, just watch it."

Like he would.

-

He didn't know when, but somewhere in the midst of the quiet atmosphere, Sakura's breath began to slow. He was worried at first, then smacked himself in the head, realizing that she was asleep. The movie still had an hour to go or so, and he didn't want to bother her. Settling her into a more comfortable position, he'd try to pry her off of him so he could settle her on the other end of the couch, she had space to stretch out.

Pulling his hands off her, she shivered subconsciously. Sasuke sighed. He moved her hands that rested on his chest and tried to get her off of him. She whined and clung onto his shirt. Sasuke frowned. Not that he minded her on top of him, it felt like he was taking advantage of her. Maybe he was taking this too hard.

He pulled the girl on top of him, and pushed her gently to where he sat. He laid her out on the couch, so that her back was against the back of the couch. He lay down beside her, pulling her closer to him and resting her arms around her waist. She snuggled into his warmth, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

'Might as well,' he thought to himself. And he let Sakura's breath daze him to sleep.

-

**Eye-catch:** He woke up in the middle of his nap. He stared down at the girl in his arms. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he took in the scent of her. Lingering there for a moment longer, he pulled away and carried on with their sleep.

-

When Sakura awoke, she found herself in a comfortable position. Since when did the couch get oh-so-warm, and why did smell so good? Attempting to sit up, she found arms encircled around her waist. "Sasuke?" She asked aloud. Sasuke moaned a bit, his arms pulling her against him. Softly she pulled his arms off her. Sasuke's eyes snapped open.

"Why'd you have to wake up," he whined. Sakura giggled. "Come on." She tugged his arm. Sasuke grunted. "I was enjoying my nap, thank you." She smiled. "I was too. Now hush and come with me."

He realized that they'd fallen asleep for quite awhile, noting the fact that it was almost half-dark inside the house. The sun was more than half-done settling into the bottom of the horizon. A thought came to his mind. Wasn't his father supposed to meet him here? Why hadn't he arrived yet? Or… What if he had? He shrugged it off, not wanting to worry about it. He let Sakura drag him by the hand.

They came to wards the glass doors that led to the large garden. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She asked as they stepped outside into the warm air. The scene around them consisted of green and orange. The orange cast a glowing light upon them, but Sasuke only noticed her. The light illuminated her face so wonderfully, he'd hope that he could see her like this more often…

"Sasuke?" She called. Sasuke nodded towards her. "Were you listening?"

"No."

"You're a jerk. I just said that I'm actually happy to be here with you… And not anyone else. You know, whichever girl you end up with, she'd be really lucky."

"I know." _Not as lucky as the guy who ends up with you. _The corner of his lips attempted to curl up into a smile. He lifted her into his arms. He pressed their foreheads together, their breath on each other's face. Sasuke closed his eyes, leaning in… But when he felt her wriggle and try to free herself from his arms, he pulled back.

"Sakura?"

She was already walking away.

-

**Eye-catch: **"All I want is for you to be happy. If I'm not the one who makes you happy, I hope that whoever he is, I hope he treats you right."

-

**A/N: Well. I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. This seems a bit rushed, but I'm having problems with this whole writer's block thing. Oh oh oh! I also have an idea for a sequel already. I'm thinking, "100 years with Mr. Arrogant" I already have my arcs planned out. Do you think I should go with it? Thank you! Please review!**

**With love,**

**OBJ. **


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I feel horrible for leaving you guys waiting. Christmas & New Years is coming up. New years is also my 15 months.. I hope you guys enjoy!

**100 Days With Mr. Arrogant**

-

**Sakura's POV**

**-**

My head was spinning. My first reaction was to run. Run _far, far, far, _away. Anywhere far from this guy. I couldn't believe what was happening. But I knew that I was confused - and whatever he just did wasn't _allowed._ I probably should have given him a book about how to treat girls. 'Do's and don'ts'. But even then, I doubt he would have learned anything. He's so god-damned stubborn. He should know what's right and wrong, what's allowed and what isn't. And he should know that, that _definitely _was NOT allowed.

He can't just pull me off the streets, claim me as his slave, and then do _that._ No, no, no, no, no. Stupid Uchiha... He just _had_ to be so good looking. But still. That wasn't allowed whatsoever. He can't just sweep me off my feet and kiss me. Well - he didn't really, but I knew he was going for it! He's getting me so confused. I don't even know what to think - feel - UGH, anymore. And when he throws in all of that, it just knocks me off of my feet. I wanted to come here to enjoy... And to 'serve' him, since that was my job in the first place. But I wasn't gonna do it this way.

I headed back towards the big, opened, welcoming - at the moment - doors, and I hurriedly ran to the bedroom. I shut the door behind me, slamming it furiously, and I threw myself on the big bed. I stuffed my face into a pillow that sported his scent, and for god knows how long, I cried my face off into the pillow. The sobs broke out of me uncontrollably. I was so lost, confused. I don't know how to feel. I don't want to feel this way about him. I don't know him yet. I can't.

But then there was something in the back of my mind telling me to give him a try. Wasn't he a player though? What if this was just one of his tricks to get to me? Something keeps telling me that he's different with me. I haven't seen him actually play a girl since... Well, junior year. But still. I don't know if I should take that risk. Where's Ino when you_ need_ her. I shall text her.

Picking myself off the bed, I didn't even bother looking in the mirror to see my horrid appearance. I didn't care. I wiped furiously at my eyes, erasing any traces of tears. Only thing that gave it away was the fluffiness of my eyes, I can feel them swelled up. Pressing the messaging Icon on my phone, I scrolled down the list to Ino's name.

To: Ino Y  
Subject: HELP. ME.

Get me out of here, ino. pls pls pls pls. I don't want to be here anymore, Sasuke is driving me craaaaa-zy. He 'attempted' to kiss me, which is totallly against the rules! Dontcha think!? I don't know how to feel.. I don't want to let him in. INOOO!!!! Where are you!? :(  
-

I pressed '_Send_', and I waited for the reply that will probably contain a whole lot of text screaming. Obvious Ino.

I plopped myself back onto the bed and I sighed.

A knock came at the door. "Sakura?"

_Shit._ Now what? I made my way to the mirror, wiping at my eyes again, and I brushed the messy hair out of my face. Oh heck, what is this gonna help? I gave up and I stood in front of the door. I took a deep breath and conteplated with myself whether to open it or not. _Poor Sasuke... _My inner was telling me. Shut the hell up.

I opened the door with a slight sigh, and I readied to face his wrath.

"Sakura, look - "

"Save it, Sasuke. Please."

"I didn't mean to make it - "

"It already is."

"We don't have to be - "

"That's all I wanted. C'mere."

Deciding I wanted this nonsense to stop, I didn't even bother saying anything else, let alone listen to anything that he had to say, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

He was stiff and confused, I could sense, but once my arms squeezed around his waist, he relaxed and moulded his body against me.

"Better, right?"

He nodded against my head, and he kissed my hair. That's the farthest he was going.

My phone beeped and I hurried to it, leaving Sasuke in a daze.  
-

From: Ino Y  
Subject: Re: HELP. ME.

Are you SHITTING WITH ME HARUNO!? Don't even be fking with me like that!!! I'll kick ur pretty little ass, if u are!! BUT IF U AREN'T... the OMG. Just go for ittt!! Give him a chance at least. You never knowww!! I love youuussss :) Good luck. xoxoxo.

Well, I guess I wasn't getting anything better than that. Typical Ino. I sighed. I walked back to Sasuke, and I stared at him. His eyes bore into mine, staring right through mine. My gaze faltered and on reflex I looked away.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Hn." He said, and he sat on the bed - waiting for me.

-

I stared at myself in the mirror. Oh lord... I guess this _would_ be a dream. Off in wonderful California, in a gigantic beach house, with a heavenly-like man sitting on a bed. But why can't I bring myself to appreciate that? My head still hasn't wrapped around it yet. I don't care. Let's just see how things go.

I stripped down, and I turned the water to cold. It is _soooo_ hot here, I can't even explain. Turning my face towards the water, I let the light drizzle wash away the redness in my eyes. I turned the handle towards 'massage', and I turned my back against the water. I moaned lightly, letting the cold, hard, water wash away the knots in my body.

Smiling, I finished my shower and wrapped myself up in my towel. I took the time to brush the knots out of my hair, and I brushed my teeth. Grabbing extra clothes, I put on my bra, and myunderwear. I throew on a large, gray shirt that went just above my knees. No point in wearing too much, the weather was _so_ hott.

I'll have to ask Sasuke to turn the air conditioning up...

I walked out of the bathroom, and there he was. In the same position that I left him in about half an hour ago. I beckoned him towards the bathroom with my thumb. And without a word, he stood up, and walked into the bathroom.

What is _with_ this boy?

I dried my hair quickly, taking my blow dryer and a towel. Then, I proceeded to brush my hair slowly and carefully. There's nothing else to do... I pondered about Sasuke once more. I wonder what made him try to do that, anyways. It took me by surprise. And then I thought to myself, where would I be right now if I had let him kiss me? Would I have kissed back? Or wait... Would it have been just a peck? Oh who cares. That's not happening anytime soon anyways.

I sat on the bed and flicked on the TV. Flipping through the channels, I wondered what the people here watched. I was so used to watching asian dramas that I was surprised at what they watched here. I settled on a cartoon, not really paying attention and I settled myself into the bed.

Sasuke came out, wet and glorious (tch), a muscle shirt on and his boxers. I looked away quickly and hid a blush. I guess we _were_ this comfortable with each other already. Well, it's not like we haven't already shared a bed together. And I was only in my underwear, too. I felt so dirty. Ugh.

He dried his hair with his towel quickly and then he sat on his side of the bed lightly. "I can sleep here tonight, can't I?" His face was blank, but his eyes were begging. I smiled lightly, trying to put some emotion behind it.

"Of course."

He crawled onto the bed, joining me under the cover. He was a few feet away from me, considering how big the bed was. It felt... odd, having him so far away when he was always in close proximity to me whenever we were in a bed.

I wriggled under the bed uncomfortably, and I turned my gaze towards the TV again.

I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't bother looking at him. Too awkward.

"So..." I said, looking at the TV, trying to break the silence.

He sighed, inched towards me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me down with him. I made an 'eep' noise as he did so, but he only pushed himself against me, wrapping his arm around my waist, his nose at my neck.

"Shut up... It's late. Go to sleep."

I could only comply, and snuggle into his warmth that only he could bear every second of the day.

I closed my eyes tightly, but I couldnt' fall asleep. It was too hard. It didn't feel right at the moment.

I tried to turn around, but it was futile. He had a death grip on me.

"Sasuke," I managed to croak.

"What." He muttered.

I waited a few moments, but didn't say anything. His head peered up from behind me, and stared at me. He looked at me quesitoningly.

"Never mind," I finally said. He laid back down and pulled me against him.

I yawned. Might as well.

-

Well, she _was_ pretty I'll have to admit. She stared at me, that little fake plastic barbie smile. Oh, how I'd love to wipe it off her face in _creative _ways -

"Sakura?" He looked back at me. I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. He smirked.

I glared back at the red-head, and I tried to kill her with my eyes. She glared for a second, then went back to giving me that fake smile. Oh _bitch._

How amusing was this? She was trying to get all up on Sasuke, and that stupid arrogant bastard only stared at her and smirked. _Stupid,_ don't encourage her!

I consoled myself. You are not jealous, Sakura. You are not jealous. Not at all. Not jealous. Not jealous. Not jealous.

Oh heck, I wish I could grab that stupid vase over there and whack her in the head with it. Go back to your freakin' secretary job already! This is a private meeting, _get out._

But she stayed. Right beside Sasuke's father. Probably some sort of assistant or something. I bet she did some naughty work or probably teased the man to get extra tip. Like she wasn't getting enough, she worked with the Uchiha's and the Haruno's. She's got to be getting alot of money. Little selfish bitch.

We were all sitting down at a large, glass top table, top floor of some tall building. My father, and Sasuke's father were on opposite sides of the table, both at the heads. They looked so... formal. I missed my Daddy.

Mr. Fugaku Uchiha cleared his throat and he began. "Well, it's nice to see all of your faces here today. We were just discussing about the new line that might be coming out. We're thinking of starting a line for babies. This idea seems so _out there,_ and peculiar. But we're thinking that we'd be able to sell alot with this. And with the company rising on the tabloids, it will be easy ot promote this. The Uchiha's and Haruno's will be both working on this together. Putting the best of both worlds in one. Well?"

There were quiet murmurs around the room. I didn't even bother. I don't know why they needed our presence here... I'd like to be somewhere on one of those beautiful beaches around here. I'd like to work on my tan.

Sasuke's dad turned towards him. "And I was thinking that yourself and Sakura could help with the designing and modeling." He smiled. I looked towards my father. "Modeling?"

"You see... Well, erm. We'd like to have you guys sport as the Mother and Father. I mean, you two look so _compatible._" I knew he was trying to convince me. I sighed.

"Well, if it's for the company I'm in... I guess." I smiled lightly.

Sasuke nodded beside me.

"I wanted to welcome you two yesterday, and meet Sakura formally. But I walked in on you two sleeping... on the couch. I didn't want to bother you." I flushed, and he winked at his son.

Ohh... Lord.

My father couldn't help but laugh. "I trust my daughter, and your son. They are very good together."

The two fathers stood up and came to Sasuke and I. Sasuke's father shook his hand, and gave him a light hug.

"You've grown so much, Sakura. It's sad that I can't be around to see most of it..." He frowned.

"It's okay, Dad. I still love you." I kissed him once more on the cheek, and me and Sasuke were leaving the conference room.

The red-headed bitch lead us out back into the reception room, and bowed to us. Tch, I gave her a fake smile, grabbed Sasuke's arm and wrapped it around me. Eat it, bitch. And we walked out.

-

"Getting a little jealous there, hey, Sakura?" He smirked at me.

We were back at the hotel, it was late already. We'd gone out for the whole day as he showed me around Cali. It certainly _is beautiful._ He promised me that he'd take me to the beach tomorrow.

"I am not jealous, Sasuke." I said firmly. Uh-oh.

"Yes you are," he teased.

"So what? It's not like you don't get jealous!"

"Since when does _the_ Uchiha Sasuke get jealous?"

"You got jealous with me and Rei!" I fired back.

He flinched. Oops... Touchy subject.

"Hn." I knew he still hadn't forgived himself for that... Aw, poor Sasuke!

"Sorry." I murmured, and I made my way towards him.

He kissed my head.

He carried me and plopped me onto bed. He smiled at me gently.

I went on all fours and climbed on top of him, stradling his waist. I smirked, and leaned against his body. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... I'd like to see you jealous more often," I murmured in his ear. "It's kinda... _hot._" I said.

I sat upright, my hands on his chest.

"And what were you trying to do yesterday? Was it this?"

I pressed my forehead against his, and fanned my breath against his face. I leaned in, our lips barely touching, only sweeping against each other. I could feel his breath hitch in his throat, the speed increasing.

I pulled away and laid down on my side of the bed.

"I hate you." He said rigid.

"Mhm," I said, amused.

"Not fair, Sakura... Payback, time."

Suddenly the breath in me was out in an instant. All his weight was on top of me. He finally raised his weight of me, but his face was against mine. He kissed me slowly. I was tempted to push him away, but something told me that it was okay. Just let him keep going...

His lips were on mine, moving gently. And before I knew it, mine were moving with his. My lips against his soft ones... He kissed me with more passion, his lips hungrily nipping at mine. He licked my bottom lip, and as I was opening to let it into my mouth -

He was on his side of the bed. He was smirking, but I knew he was hiding his pants.

"Got you." He winked, and he pulled me against him, chuckling at my frown.

"Save it, Sakura." He smiled against my hair.

"So, uncool." I protested.

"Aa... It's fun teasing you."

But I knew that he was also teasing himself. So I left it on that.

-

**Sorry. I just had to add that in there. I like seeing them all cute together. This was a short one.. Sorry guys! I promise a longer one next time.**


End file.
